I'll never leave you alone
by DaarkBlondiie
Summary: Un salon de massage, une rencontre, le destin. Brittana, Faberry. EN PAUSE
1. Help Myself

**_Salut les Gleeks et Faberritanien(ne)s !_**

**_Pour la première fois, je m'essaie à une fic longue, un peu plus de trois chapitres, - j'vais essayer x) - mais pour la longueure des chapitres... c'est à voir x)_**

**Notes :**** Brittana et Faberry ne sont pas encore formées. Rachel et Quinn se connaissent mais ne se sont pratiquement jamais parler. Santana et Brittany ne se connaissent pas. Brittany travaille comme masseuse dans un institut de beauté avec Quinn et Rachel. Santana est amie avec Quinn. Comme d'habitude, toutes sont des lesbiennes assumées. **

**Avertissement :**** /!\ Rated T pour language assez crue, peut-être changera en M, à voir**

**_Et pour le reste, c'est à voir (même moi je sais pas c'qu'il va s'passer, impro' tout au long de la fic !)_**

**Pitite question, dois-je mettre du lemon ? Parce que j'ai pas envie de me faire passer pour une perverse, mais en même temps, ça m'éclate d'écrire du lemon, surtout que dans Glee, les scènes un peu chaudes sont inexistante (faudrais en toucher deux mots à RIB !)**

**Dernière chose, y'auras pas de titre à proprement parler, simplement ce s'ra des bout de chansons que j'aime bien et que j'écoute en boucle ^^ (surement des chansons interpréter par Naya, Heather, Léa ou Dianna, ou des chansons de groupes que j'aime)**

**Disclaimer :**** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, ni la série (sinon le Finchel serait bannis, et Artie, par la même occasion, et Faberry seraient ensemble depuis longtemps, et Brittana ne se serait JAMAIS séparer, encore moins à cause d'une rouquine super horrible qui s'croit trop belle) pfffff, monde injuste *pars bouder dans son coin***

**_Bref !_**

**_Pour les points de vue, ça alternera entre Brittany et Rachel (j'ai envie de changer un peu ^^), et les titres des chapitres seront des passages de chansons que j'aime bien._**

**_Place à l'histoire, et n'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est mon argent de poche du mois ;)_**

**_Kiss DaarkBlondiie xoxo_**

**_- Brittana/HeYa - Faberry/Achele -_**

***Brittany***

Une musique d'ambiance passe dans les hauts parleur de la salle, alors que j'enfile ma blouse blanche par-dessus mes vêtements. J'attend ma prochaine cliente en me tournant les pouces. Elle doit arriver d'ici une demi-heure, à moins qu'elle ne soit comme toute les autres, en retard. Ce qui me saoule à un point inimaginable.

Je sors mon téléphone de ma blouse de travail et l'éteind, avant de commencer à arranger la pièce. Je place un plateau avec toutes huiles de massages, les crèmes et produits d'entretien de la peau aux côtés de la table de massage. Je la couvre d'une serviette blanche et réduit l'éclairage des néons. Ma cliente est une habituée du salon de massage, mais sa masseuse, Emma, est tombée malade, alors la directrice, Quinn, une de mes amie, m'a confiée ses soins. En plus, je suis en essais pendant trois mois, et si je suis assez compétente avec cette cliente, je suis sûre d'être engagée.

Je sort de la salle pour aller me prendre un café en attendant ma cliente. Je ne sais rien d'elle. Personnes ne sait rien d'elle. Elle vient, elle passe une journée entière à se faire dorloter, puis elle repart, en prenant un autre rendez-vous. Et c'est tous les samedis comme ça. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vue. À chacuns de ses passages, moi, je suis en rendez-vous. Toujours des laiderons. Certes, le boulot n'est pas fait pour draguer, mais je suis humaine, avant tout, et j'ai des yeux pour regarder. Et certaines, même si de visage elles sont moches, de corps, c'est des canons. Pas toutes, non, sinon, je passerais mes journées à m'envoyer en l'air au lieu de bosser.

En plus, pour cette cliente, j'ai dû annuler tout mes autres rendez-vous. Enfin, c'est Rachel, ma meilleure amie, qui m'a conseillée de m'engager dans ce salon, qui les as récupérer pour la journée, mais il y en a une, une femme mariée, hétéros, en quête de "nouveautée", qui à été scandalisée que ce ne soit pas moi qui la masse. _Elle voulait s'envoyer en l'air, ouais !_

Au détour d'un couloir, je croise une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus canon. Une tête de moins que moi, des cheveux noirs corbeaux, des yeux sombres à tomber par terre, une peau hâlée qui paraît douce, une bouche pulpeuse aussi tentante que du chocolat - bon, p't'être plus - et des formes à complexé Aphrodite en personnes.

Son regard croise le mien et elle me fait un sourire charmeur auquel je n'aurais pû résister si je ne travaillais pas dans ce salon. Elle me détaille de haut en bas avec un sourire appréciateur et je me surprend à espèrée que ce soit elle ma cliente. Passant à ses côtés, nos mains s'effleurent et je sens un frisson me parcourir l'échine. Je m'arrête et tourne la tête vers la brune. Elle as réagit de la même manière que moi. Nos regards plongent l'un dans l'autre et je sens mon coeur s'enflammer.

À ce moment, j'entend ma supérieur m'appeler. À contre-coeur, je me détourne de la brune et me dirige vers Quinn. Je me tourne une dernière fois pour la voir. Elle n'as pas bouger et me fixe, un mélange d'incompréhension et de tristesse dans le regard. Je lui fait un petit sourire et me retourne pour éviter de justesse Rachel, un gros carton dans les mains. Cette dernière m'embrasse la joue pour me dire bonjour et continue sa route, plaquant son téléphone contre son oreille. Je soupire et rejoint Quinn, quelques secondes plus tard dans son bureau. J'avale distraitement mon café pendant qu'elle me parle, me faisant le débriefing de mon deuxième mois dans le salon. Elle est contente de moi, de mon boulot et des compte-rendus des clientes. Mais elle me fait la leçon, me disant de ne plus coucher avec les clientes. Je lui fait un sourire faussement désolé et la laisse pour aller à mon rendez-vous.

J'arrive dans ma pièce et me dirige dans la pièce adjacente pour me laver les mains, m'attacher les cheveux, et arranger ma blouse, au moment où j'entend la porte s'ouvrir et la voix de Quinn me prévenir que ma cliente est là. Je répond que je prend les quelques produits qui reste et que j'arrive. La voix de Quinn résonne, puis celle d'une autre femme. La voix est chaude et chantante. Ce doit être une femme d'à peu près mon âge. Tant mieux. J'aurais été dégoutée de devoir masser une mamie toute ridée.

Quinn vient me saluer puis repars, aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. Je monte légèrement le son de la musique relaxante, prend un rouleau de serviette en papier pour m'essuyer les mains à la fin de la séance, puis retourne dans la salle où la cliente m'attend.

En la voyant, j'ai un moment de bug et je m'arrête sur le pas de la porte qui sépare la salle de massage à celle de préparation. C'est la belle brune que j'ai croisée dans le couloir quelques minutes auparavant. Elle est de dos, seule une serviette entourant son buste, recouvrant ses fesses divines, s'arrêtant mi-cuisses, la couvre. J'ai l'idée de retourner me planquer dans la pièce à l'arrière, quand elle se tourne vers moi. Le pas que j'ai effectuer en arrière se stoppe à mi-chemin, et je sens mon souffle se couper. Son regard me cloue sur place et mon coeur s'amuse à jouer la lambada dans ma cage thoracique. J'arrive plus à la quitter des yeux, et, je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai le préssentiment qu'elle non plus.

Une autre musique, plus douce me sors de ma torpeur. Essayant de ne pas y penser, je m'éclaircis la gorge et pose mon rouleau de serviette sur un comptoir en bois, puis me tourne vers la cliente, qui ne m'a quittée des yeux. Mon regard glisse - inconsciemment ? - vers le galbe de sa poitrine resortant par la pression exercer par la serviette. Je déglutis difficilement et essaye de la regarder en face. Surement pas dans les yeux, sinon je vais encore faire comme le C.D de Barbra Streisand de Rachel et buger. Donc, vaut mieux pas.

La brune semble enfin se réveiller et prend place sur la table de massage. Elle s'assied d'abord, puis, retirant son haut de maillot, s'allonge enfin sur le ventre, écartant les pans de la serviette. Pendant ce temps, je fait mine d'être absorbée par le nettoyage inutile d'un flacon d'huile essentielle à la rose, empêchant mon regard de parcourir son corp parfait.

Quand enfin, je la vois s'installer sur la table, je lui propose diverses huiles ou crèmes de massage, essayant de regarder autre part que sa superbe poitrine écrasé sur la table. Sa voix chaude, sensuelle et douce finit de m'achever. Fermant les yeux et essayant de reprendre contenance, je vais chercher l'huile de massage senteur boisée - bizarrement la seule que j'ai oubliée de sortir - et retourne près de la table de massage, sous le regard de ma cliente.

J'ai conscience qu'elle me fixe pendant que je prépare le reste. J'allume de l'encens, remplace des bougies consumer, et change de C.D. J'inspire à fond et me dirige vers elle. Je descend encore plus sa serviette, jusqu'à dévoiler sa chute de rein, recouvert d'une magnifique croix courant sur la peau de son dos. Un sourire plane sur mes lèvres quand je pense que j'ai aussi un tatouage au même endroit. Certes, pas le même motif, ni la même signification, mais au même endroit.

J'applique un peu d'huile sur son dos et essaye de ne pas trembler en posant les mains sur sa peau. J'avais raison. Sa peau est d'une douceur infinie, tandis que je parcours son dos de mes mains avec douceur et fermeté. Je pars de ses omoplates et me permet de descendre jusqu'au milieu de son dos, sans casser le rythme, essayant de penser à quelque chose d'autre que les frissons que me procure la douceur de sa peau sous mes doigts.

Ses muscles se détendent au fur et à mesure que les minutes - ou peut-être les heures - passent, et des soupirs de bien-être lui échappent quelques fois. J'ai de plus en plus chaud. Mais je ne montre rien, tentant de rester le plus profesionnel possible. Mais c'est presque impossible. Comment faire pour rester concentrer sur mon boulot, alors que je suis entrain de masser une des plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vue ? Vous aussi, vous auriez du mal, croyez-moi !

Et ces bruits ?! Oh God ! Rien que de l'entendre gémir pour un massage me rend dingue ! J'ai envie de faire courir mes mains autre part que sur son dos, carresser chaques parcelles de peau offerte à moi, l'entendre jouïr pour moi... _Merde, Britt', reprend toi ! C'pas l'moment d'fantasmer sur ta cliente, aussi sexy soit-elle !... ou attend d'être à la maison pour le faire._

Je secoue discrétement la tête pour chasser ces pensées lubrique de mon esprit, et me concentre sur le massage. Pétrissant chaques parties de son dos, je m'interdit cependant de descendre plus bas, c'est-à-dire, dépasser le haut de son tatouage. Premièrement, je ne sais pas comment elle réagirait, et deuxièmement, je ne pense pas pouvoir me retenir de faire une bourde si je vais trop bas. Me connaissant, j'attend plutôt qu'elle le demande. Et c'est ce qu'elle fait. Pour mon plus grand malheur (bonheur ?).

Respirant fortement par le nez, je passe la "barrière" invisible de son tatouage et m'arrête à la naissance de ses fesses, que je ne me gêne pas pour reluquer. C'est pas souvent que j'ai - l'immense - honneur de masser une si belle créature. Faut bien en profité, non ? En plus, elle as un de ces c... fessiers ! - bah quoi, j'ai décider d'être moins vulgaire, même si c'est pas gagner. Et pis c'est pas parce que je me retiens de toucher que j'ai pas le droit de regarder, non mais oh !

Je retire quelques secondes mes mains de son dos pour remettre un peu d'huile et reprend mon massage. La masser c'est aussi bon que ce faire masser. Et encore, je trouve que c'est mieux de la masser. Mais quelles serait les sentations si elle venait à me masser ? _Non, non, non ! Pas penser à ça, pas penser... et merde !_

Je tente de ne pas lui broyer les os du dos alors que des images tout à fait censuré me passe par l'esprit. Je serre les dents pour me retenir de la retourner pour lui faire l'amour sauvagement, et continue de la masser.

Bizarrement, je sens ses muscles se tendre d'un coup et de plus en plus.

**_Quelques choses ne vas pas, mademoiselle ? **tentai-je.

**_Hein ? Euh... si si, tout va bien, **répond-elle rapidement. **Désoler, juste le stress de... du boulot.**

Je suis sûre à 99,99% qu'elle allait dire autre chose. Mais je me contante de faire comme si de rien n'était et continue mon massage.

**_Si vous ne travaillez pas le week-end, pensez à autre chose, faites le vide en vous.**

**_ C'est pour ça que je viens aussi souvent, **réplique-t-elle. **Mais ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner.**

**_ Croyez-moi, après mes massages et mes soins, vous ne direz plus ça !**

Elle rigole, secouant son corp de léger petits soubresaut. J'esquisse un sourire et continue de malaxer ses muscles, qui se détendent une nouvelle fois petit à petit.

**_Vous avez l'air sûre de vous en disant ça, **dit-elle.

**_Oh ! Mais parce que je le suis, **dis-je, la faisant de nouveau rigoler.

**_En tout cas, j'ai même plus mal au dos, **continue-t-elle. **Vous avez des doigts en or.**

_Si tu savez ce qu'il peuvent faire, autre part, _ai-je envie de dire.

Mais je me tait, me contantant de la remercier, en refoulant les images peu catholique - voir pas du tout - me venant en tête. J'aurais bien besoin d'un massage, ou de m'envoyer en l'air, moi ! Tiens, j'vais en boite ce soir. J'me trouve une bonne gonzesse, j'la baise toute la nuit, puis j'dors toute la journée demain, après avoir virée la nana.

Je continue le massage de la brune, rasséréner par cette _merveilleuse _et Ô combien tentante, idée, un sourire surement complétement idiot sur les lèvres. Un autre gémissement s'échappe de la bouche de ma cliente, m'éléctrisant entièrement. Je fait tout mon possible pour ne pas craquer. J'imagine les situations les plus horribles les unes que les autres, tendant mes muscles à fond, sans toutefois stopper les mouvements circulaire de mes mains, ni trop appuyer sur son dos. Je sens que ça va être long !

**_- Brittana/HeYa - Faberry/Achele -_**

**Un peu court, j'avoue, c'est pour ça que je vais mettre le deuxième chapitre le plus rapidement possibe, promis !**

**Sinon, comment l'avez-vous trouvez ? Bien ? Passable ? À chier ? Mérite une suite ou pas ?**

**Faites péter le compteur à reviews (please ?) pour dire vos réactions ;)**

**Thanks**

***DaarkBlondiie***


	2. Ain't Shocking What Love Can Do

**_Salut les Gleeks ! Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Le début est un flash-back, un peu violent mais après, ça se calme.. ou pas x)) et chapitre plus long *suis fière de moi*_**

**_Bonne lecture, et merci au Guest pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait plaisir, et merci aux autres pour votre soutiens :) _(Pour les Guest, je répond ici :D)**

**_Eden25 : j'espère que ta copine n'a pas trop tardée pour rentrer ;) merci, et j'compte pas m'arrêter ! x)_  
**

**_Lola : youhou une fan ! x) mdrrrrr merci, et t'inquiète pas, moi aussi j'suis une perverse ;) encore merci pour ta review, elle m'a bien fait rire ^^_**

**_FollowRivers : ah bah j'espère que tu sera pas déçue alors ! moi aussi en écrivant j'ai eue un petit peu chaud, mais chuut ! faut rien dire ;) et bien voilà la suite ! t'aura p't'être un peu moins chaud avec ce chapitre ^^ j'vais essayer de faire des chapitres long, mais je te promet rien, j'suis pas trop douée pour faire durer le suspens, surtout que dès qu'il y a un moment ou une personne se dispute avec l'autre, j'peut pas m'empêcher de les faire se réconsilier rapidement x)_**

**_Sophie2b : désoler de t'avoir tendue, c'est pas fait exprès, et merci :) voilà la suite qui te plaira je l'espère ^^  
_**

**_Lisa418 : voilà la suite, et moi aussi j'ai hâte d'écrire le passage où elles se mettent ensemble x)  
_**

**_Lulu62149 : oops, désoler d'avoir troublé ta concentration :S et bin suis moi x) t'aura ta dose de Faberry, en plus ;) et avec moi, PERSONNES ne risque d'être innocent(e) ;) j'suis trop... enfin pas assez innocente pour ça ;)  
_**

**Bonne lecture, et relachez pas le rythme des reviews ! Faites péter le compteur ! x)**

**_DaarkBlondiie xoxo ;)_**

**_- Brittana/HeYa - Faberry/Achele -_**

***Rachel***

_Flash-back :_

_Ne pas pleurer. Ne rien dire. Souffrir en silence. Subir. Se taire. Les laisser faire. De toute façon, tout ça sera finis dans quelques heures. Où peut-être jamais ? Non, je sais que tout ceci cessera._

**Oui mais quand ? Bordel de merde !**

_Un autre coup me fait gémir de douleur, alors que je me recroqueville en position fœtale, par terre, me protégeant du mieux que je peux contre mes agresseurs. Comment en suis-je arrivée à ce point ? Ah, oui, je suis lesbienne._

_Depuis ma troisième année au collége, j'avais compris que je ressentais de l'attirance pour les filles. Cette attirance que je devrait avoir _normalement _pour les garçons. Mais pourquoi me cacher ? Pourquoi ne pas montrer à tous le monde qui je suis ? Pourquoi ne pas m'accepter ? J'aurais dû me cacher, cacher ma préférence. J'aurais dû faire comme toutes les autres, sortir avec des gars pour devenir populaire, me faire tout ces pervers pour ne pas à subir ça. Mais alors pourquoi j'ai ouvert ma putain de bouche devant ces putains d'homophobes ? Pourquoi il a fallu que j'ouvre ma bouche ? Merde, j'suis trop une conne._

_Un coup au niveau de mon ventre me fait ouvrir la bouche dans un cri qui reste coincer dans ma gorge, alors que je tousse du sang. Mes bras s'enroulent autour de mon corp, tentant de le protéger contre ces enflures. Mais rien n'y fait. Les coups pleuvent. Partout. De tout les côtés. Ma tête, mon ventre, mes bras, mes jambes, ma poitrine. Partout. J'ai mal. Horriblement. Mes oreilles bourdonnent._

_Je sens une poigne tirer violemment sur mes cheveux. Un petit cri de douleur sort de ma bouche, alors qu'on me met sur mes pied. Une main enserre mon cou et je me sens plaquer contre un mur. Ma respiration est de plus en plus faible. Je vois les étoiles. J'ai mal au crâne._

**Finissez-en, bordel ! Que je créve, comme ça vous serez débarrasser de moi, fils de pute !**

_J'ai envie de leur crier ça. Mais je sais qu'ils n'attendent que ça. Alors je me laisse faire, sans rien dire, alors que la poigne se desserre de mon cou. Aussitôt, un coup de poing dans le visage me fait crier de douleur. Je retiens tant bien que mal les larmes de douleur et de rage qui menaçent de couler. Mais je ne veux pas que ces batârd me voient faible. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient pleurer. Hors de question. Je ne veux pas qu'ils croient avoir gagner. C'est pas vrai. C'est pas finis. J'ai pas encore perdue. Même si je suis plus proche du "Game-Over" que du "You Win", je tiendrais le temps qu'il faut._

_Une autre salve de coup se deverssent sur moi, alors que leur voix me disent de la fermer, et autres injures les plus dégradantes les unes que les autres._

**"Sale gouinasse. Brouteuse. Va crever. T'es pas normale..."**

_Mais je n'écoute pas. Ou du moins je tente. Parce que les insultes me vont droit au coeur, me le comprimant d'une manière horrible. J'ouvre enfin les yeux. Mes tortionnaires se tiennent devant moi, un sourire sadique aux lèvres._

_Finn Hudson. Quaterback de l'équipe de foot. Son cerveau est tellement petit qu'il suis n'importe qui comme un p'tit toutou en remuant gentiment la queue._

_Artie Abrams. Intello en fauteuil roulant. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour devenir populaire. En l'ocurance s'en prendre à une fille sans défense dans le gymnase du lycée._

_Blaine Anderson. Aussi un homosexuel, mais pour ne pas à avoir subir ça, il se fait passer pour hétéro._

_Azimio Adams. Aussi crétin que les joueurs de hockey. Veut faire remonter sa popularité après avoir été humilié par Karovsky, j'sais plus pourquoi, d'ailleurs._

_Jesse StJames. Un des potes de Karovsky. Aussi mauvais que lui._

_Sebastian Smythe. Aussi homo que moi et Blaine. Mais s'en prend à moi pour ne pas se faire "griller"._

_Et enfin David Karovsky. Le plus grand gay de ce lycée, après moi. Il s'en prend aux cible faciles et sans défense. Donc moi. La seule fille ayant eue assez de couilles - même si, théoriquement, je n'en aie pas - pour assumer entièrement mon homosexualité, quitte à être traitée comme le pire des animaux. Et encore, même les animaux ne sont pas traités ainsi._

_Derrière les gars se trouvent quelques autres footballeurs ou hockeyeurs de ce lycée, mais aussi d'autres établissements. Tous sont là pour _moi. _Pour me remettre dans le "droit chemin", comme l'as si bien dit Azimio._

_**_Vous n'êtes... que des lâches... **soufflai-je en les fixant tous un par un. **Surtout trois d'entre vous... ne pas s'assumer... vous m'faites pitié...**  
_

_**_Ferme là, sale gouine ! **crache Karovsky en m'envoyant son poing dans le ventre, me coupant la respiration._

_Mes poumons sont en feu. Ma gorge me brûle. Ma tête tourne. Mes membres me lancent. J'ai mal partout. Pourtant, je ne me dégonfle pas. Ce n'est pas mon genre de ne pas faire face au problèmes. Je reste debout, fière de ce que je suis. Je fixe Dave dans les yeux. Il sait que je sais. Son regard est meurtrier. Le mien est défiant. Sa main gifle ma joue violemment, me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Je m'étale à terre de tout mon long, la tête cognant contre le carrelage. Je me rend compte que je ne suis plus dans le gymnase mais dans les vestiaires. Comment ont-ils fait pour m'emmenner jusqu'ici ?_

_Je suis couper dans mes pensées par un liquide glacé jeter sur mon visage. Oh non ! Encore un slushie ! J'en aie marre. Ça fait trois ans que ça dure. Trois ans que j'endure des insultes, des coups, des injures. J'en aie marre. J'suis complétement à bout. Alors pourquoi j'arrive pas à me lever ? Pourquoi suis-je prostrée par terre, serrant les dents et les poing, ravalant mes larmes ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas partie avant ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas changer de lycée ? Ou abandonner les cours et commencer à travailler ? Pourquoi ? Merde !_

_Dave me relève par le col et me met à sa hauteur. Ses yeux vert assombris par la rage me fixent avec dégout. Je vois son poing se lever. Je ferme les yeux par réflexe. Mais au moment où je crois sentir son poing bouger, une voix féminine s'éleve. Douce mais pourtant ferme, claquant dans l'air comme un nouveau souffle pour moi._

_**_Karovsky, tu la touche, j'te jure que tous le monde saura ton petit secret.**_

_Je le sens se raidir alors que j'ouvre les yeux. Je vois de la rage et de la fureur dans ses prunelles émeraude. Ses yeux sont plissés dans un élan de colère et de peur sourde. Sa bouche n'est plus qu'une fine ligne serré. Ses machoires sont contractées tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'elles vont exploser. Son poing est toujours en l'air, arrêter à seulement deux centimètres de mon visage. Je déglutis difficilement alors que des pas approchent de nous._

_**_Tu veux pas que ta réputation soit entacher à cause d'un malentendus, hein, Dave ? **siffle une voix à ma droite.  
_

_Je tourne la tête vers la voix et est stupéfaite de reconnaitre une des Cheerleaders du lycée. Quinn Fabray, la Capitaine des Cheerios._

_**_Tu serais assez stupide pour te vendre tout seul ? Ta réputation risquerais d'en prendre un coup si tes acolytes apprennaient que tu t'en prend à une homosexuelle alors que tu es comme elle, **continue-t-elle.  
_

_**_En plus t'es un con, parce que au lieu de la soutenir, tu t'en prend à elle, **renchérit une autre blonde, que je reconnait comme étant Brittany Pierce, la co-capitaine, sussurant ses paroles dans l'oreille de Karovsky d'un air menaçant.  
_

_**_Alors tu réfléchis au moins une fois dans ta vie, et tu te casse, en emportant tes p'tits toutous d'abrutis avec toi. Sinon, ta vie va devenir pire qu'un Enfer, Karovsky.**_

_Le ton employé par Quinn me fait même trembler, alors que ce n'est pas moi qui suis visée... Minute... je rêve pas ? Les deux filles les plus influente de ce lycée qui prennent ma défense ? Je rêve, c'est ça ! Ou alors je suis morte ! Oui, c'est surement ça. Karovsky m'a tuée et juste avant de mourir vraiment, j'hallucine. Oui, ce ne peut être que ça. _Mais pourquoi mon coeur bat à cet allure-là ? Pourquoi je me sens sauvée et en vie ?

**__Tu crois que je sais pas que vous deux aussi, jouées dans l'autre camp ? _**_dit Karovsky, semblant retrouvé son assurance._

_Je léve un sourcil. Quoi ? Quinn Fabray et Brittany Pierce ?..._

_**_Et alors ? **continue Brittany. **Nous, on en a rien à faire que tous le monde le sache, comme Rachel. Tu peux le dire à qui tu veux. Q et moi resteront les plus fortes têtes de ce lycée, même en étant sortit du placard. Alors que toi, tu ne sera plus rien, David. Parce qu'on s'arrangera pour que tu sois en dessous de la chaine alimentaire. Tu sera traité comme un looseur. Même**_ **pire _qu'un looseur. Alors bouge ton cul d'ici et fais toi oublié pendant un p'tit moment._**

_J'écarquille les yeux sous les paroles emplit de haine venant de la part de Brittany, la Cheerios connue pour sa douceur et sa gentillesse légendaire. Jamais je ne l'aie vue comme ça. Elle qui, d'ordinaire, sourit à tous le monde, salut tous le monde, ne prend jamais partie des douches de slushies. Elle qui n'a jamais insulter quiconque, elle qui n'a jamais lever la voix sur personnes, qui n'a jamais frapper personnes... Elle vient tout juste de me surprendre. Jamais je n'aurais crue qu'une partie _bitch attitude _faisait partie d'elle._

_Un petit rire se fait entendre et je tourne la tête pour voir Quinn rigoler, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, les yeux brillant de fierté. Sentant mon regard sur elle, elle tourne les yeux vers moi et me fait un clin d'oeil. Mon souffle se coupe. Merde, c'est quoi ce bordel !? Récapitulons : les deux Cheerios les plus sexy du lycée sont lesbiennes aussi, et elles ont prit ma défense alors que j'allais me faire tuer par Karovsky. Elles ont menacé ce dernier de révéler sont secret s'il me frappait. Pour finir, je découvre une facette "garce" à Brittany, que je n'avais jamais vue sortir. Et tout ça pour moi ?! Wow ! Sérieux, c'est une blague ? Parce que sinon, elle est de très mauvais goût !_

_Karovsky me lâche enfin, non sans jeter un regard assassin au deux Cheerios._

_**-V'nez, les gars, elles veulent faire un plan à 3, **crache-t-il en se détournant._

_Je soupire fortement et je tombe à terre, soulagée. Mais rapidement, des sanglots commencent à secouer ma poitrine et ils deviennent trop fort pour que je puisse les cacher. J'entoure mes genoux contre ma poitrine, de mes bras et pose ma tête dessus en laissant couler mes larmes. Je laisse enfin ma tristesse, ma rancoeur, mon dégoût, ma haine sortir. Ils tiennent plus à des cris de souffrnace qu'à des sanglots. Mais je m'en fout. J'en aie marre. Je laisse tomber. Tout ça, c'est trop dur pour moi. Je ne tiendrais plus longtemps._

_Je sursaute en sentant des bras entourer mes épaules et une voix douce retentit à mon oreille, me sortant des paroles réconfortantes. Je lève les yeux et voix Brittany accroupit devant moi, un regard doux et chaleureux poser sur moi. Elle m'adresse un petit sourire magnifique._

_** _T'en fait pas, c'est finis, **dit-elle. **Q et moi te laisseront pas tomber. On te le promet. Plus personnes te fera d'mal. Tu nous fait confiance ?**_

_J'acquiesce devant ses yeux bleu azur remplit de douceur et de sincérité. Elle me fait un grand sourire et essuie mes larmes de ses pouces avec douceur. Elle se décale pour attraper son sac rose derrière elle, l'ouvre et sort un paquet de mouchoirs en papier blanc. Elle en prend un, le déplis et essuie le slushie sur mes cheveux précautionneusement. Puis elle se redresse et me tend les mains._

_**_J'vais pas t'manger, **rigole-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil._

_Bien qu'encore sonnée par leur gentillesse si soudaine, je glisse mes mains dans les siennes elle me tire à elle. Mais une fois sur pieds, un élan de douleur parcourt ma jambe depuis ma cheville. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappe de mes lèvres alors que je vacille dangeureusement. Brittany le voit et d'un geste éclair, elle passe son bras autour de ma taille, puis l'autre sous mes genoux et je me sens soulever de terre._

_**_Mais... qu...** bredouillai-je en accrochant mes mains autour de sa nuque._

_**_Shhh, je t'emmenne chez moi, ma mère va soigner tes blessures, **me dit-elle. **Quinn va nous rejoindre après, elle est aller faire.. quelque chose.**  
_

_**_Pourquoi vous faites ça ? J'veux dire... me défendre contre Karovsky et tout ça.**_

_**_J'en aie marre d'me faire passer pour la chienne de service, et même si Q le dit pas, je sais qu'elle aussi en as marre. On est pas si méchante que ça, tu sais ? Et puis tu ne mérite pas. Personnes ne mérite d'être traité ainsi.**_

_**_Oui, je... merci, Brittany. Vraiment.**_

_De nouveau, les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Mais c'est des larmes de joie. Brittany dû le voir car elle ressera son étreinte sur moi. Je me rend compte que nous sommes dans le couloir du lycée et que tout les élèves nous fixent, les yeux grand ouvert, la bouche en un "O" parfait. La Cheerios blonde leur lance des insultes qui choquent tous le monde en les fusillant du regard et nous sortions du lycée. Elle me conduit facilement jusqu'à sa voiture et me pose sur la banquette arrière, position allongé._

_Avec un sourire sincére et amical, elle va s'asseoir derrière le volant. Le trajet se passe bien. On parle. Tranquillement. Elle me pose pleins de questions. Je peut enfin dire que les Cheerios ne sont pas si méchante que ça, en fin de compte. Ce n'est qu'une façade pour se faire respecter._

_**_Tu sais, c'est pas tant la popularité qui m'interresse, **me dit-elle en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge. **Bon, ok, j'avoue que voir tout ce bouseux baver devant moi m'excite, mais j'suis pas d'venue Cheerios pour m'faire tout ces couilles molles.**_

_**_Si tu rechercher pas la popularité, pourquoi t'es devenue Cheerleader ? **demandai-je, faisant abstraction de ma surprise de l'entendre dire des vulgarités._

_**_Pour pouvoir pratiquer ma passion, **dit-elle, une lueure de souffrance dans le regard. **Depuis toute petite, j'aime la danse. Ou plutôt, j'adore ça. Danser, c'est toute ma vie. J'en pratiquais dans une école jusqu'à y'a un an. J'ai... eue un problème qui m'a fait quitter l'école.**_

_**_Pourquoi n'intégre-tu pas une autre école ? **demandai-je, un peu perdue._

_**_Je... **commence-t-elle, avant d'être interrompue par la sonnerie d'un téléphone.  
_

_Elle sort son téléphone de sa poche et met le haut-parleur. Je reconnais la voix de Quinn. Elle paraît... inquiète ?_

_**_Oui, Q., **dit Brittany.  
_

_**_B, t'es avec elle ?**  
_

_**_Ouais, on va chez moi. Ma mère est à la maison aujourd'hui.**_

_**_Ok. Merci B, t'es un ange.**_

_**_Oui, je sais, on me le dit tout le temps ! **s'esclaffe-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil dans ma direction. **On arrive chez moi.**_

_**_Ok, j'finis c'que j'ai commencer et j'vous rejoind. Au fait, B, prépare moi d'la glace, j'me suis tordue le poignet.**_

_**_Q, j't'avais dit d'faire gaffe !**_

_**_Je sais, mais tu m'connait. Bref, j'te laisse. Bisous.**_

_**_Ouais, mais fait attention, s'te plaît. Bisous.**_

_La blonde soupire et raccroche avant de couper le moteur. Sans un mot, elle descend de la voiture et vient me prendre dans ses bras, pour me guider dans sa maison. Spacieuse, grande et belle._

_Dès la porte ouverte, une tornade blonde, aux traits inquiet, saute sur nous._

_**_Britt', Mon Dieu, tu n'as rien ! **s'exclame la femme en regardant ma sauveuse. **Quinn m'a pr... Oh !**_

_Elle s'interromp en me voyant et ses yeux s'écarquillent en une grimace affolée._

_**_Oh Mon Dieu ! Que lui est-t-il arrivé ? Ne reste pas plantée là, Britt' ! Va l'allonger...**  
_

_**_Maman, **soupire Brittany en levant les yeux aux ciel. **Elle s'est fait agresser par les footballeurs du lycée.**_

_Je baisse les yeux, les larmes menaçant de recouler suite au souvenir encore frais des insultes. Et je n'arrive pas à lutter. J'éclate en sanglots, dans les bras de Brittany. La blonde me serre contre elle en me berçant, s'installant sur le canapé, ne me lachant pas tant que mes larmes ne s'arrêtent pas. La mère de Brittant revient quelques minutes après et avec sa fille, elles s'occupent de mes blessures, qui sont plus nombreuses que je n'aurais crue. Au bout d'un moment, mes pleurs se calment enfin._

_**_Tu devrais prendre une douche, **me dit la mère de la Cheerleader en voyant l'état de mes cheveux. **Et interdiction de refuser ! **ajoute-t-elle amusée, en me voyant ouvrir la bouche.  
_

_Je referme la bouche et rougis, faisant rigoler la femme blonde. Brittany, quant à elle, est allée préparée une poche de glace pour Quinn. La mère de Brittany m'aide à monter les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage où elle me guide dans une salle de bain immense et lumineuse._

_**_Je vais demander à Britt' de te préter des vêtements, **dit-elle avec une sourire aussi étincellant que sa fille. **Prend le temps que tu veux, et détend toi, ça te fera du bien.**  
_

_**_D'accord. Merci, madame Pierce. Sincérement.**_

_**_Voyons, appelle moi Susanne, et puis ce n'est rien, c'est normal.**_

_Elle me fait un sourire magnifique et me laisse seule, appelant fortement sa fille en refermant la porte derrière elle. Je soupire et me tourne vers le miroir. Un petit cri horrifié s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres en remarquant l'état de mon visage. Des coupures peu profondes marquent mes joues, j'ai la lèvre supérieur gonflé et coupé légèrement, une rougeur cours sur mon nez, et au niveau de mon cou, me rappelant la poigne de fer de Karovsky._

_Je me détourne de mon image et me déshabille hâtivement, assise sur le bord de la baignoire pour ne pas forcer sur ma cheville. Les larmes coulent encore sur mes joues brûlantes sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, alors que je me glisse sous le jet d'eau bouillant. Je frotte tellement fort pour enlever toute trace d'humiliation, qu'en sortant de la douche, ma peau est rouge. Je prend la serviette que Susanne m'a donner et m'enroule dedans. À ce moment, j'entend quelqu'un toquer doucement contre la porte._

_**_Rachel, c'est Brittany. Je peut entrer ?**  
_

_**_Oui oui, vas-y, entre, **dis-je._

_La porte s'ouvre et la grande blonde apparaît dans l'encadrement, un sourire aux lèvres, des vêtements dans les mains._

_**_Ma mère m'a aider à te trouver des vêtements à peu près à ta taille, **dit-elle en faisant une petite grimace, me faisant rigoler. **Mais ils risquent d'être un peu trop grand.**  
_

_**_C'est pas grave. Je te remercie, sincérement pour m'avoir aider.**_

_**_T'inquiète, j'aime pas voir les gens souffrir, surtout pour une stupidité pareil ! Entre gay, vaut mieux se serrer les coudes, non ?**_

_Elle me fait un clin d'oeil et pose les vêtements à côté de moi._

_**_À partir de demain, le prochain qui te parle, crois moi qu'il aura affaire à Q ou à moi.**  
_

_**_C'est... c'est pas la peine, Brittany...**_

_**_Ttttt, tu dit rien, parce que, que tu le veuille ou non, tu nous aura sur le dos jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Et me parle pas de cette connerie de popularité, parce que Quinn et moi sommes les plus influente de ce bahut. Donc quiconque se retrouve sous notre protection est immunisé contre leur stupidité.**_

_Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres et je la remercie une nouvelle fois. Elle me prend dans ses bras et me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'elle sera toujours là pour moi. Elle me plante un bisous sur la joue avant de sortir, me laissant m'habiller._

_**_Préviens moi quand tu es habillée, que je vienne te chercher. J'veut pas que tu te blesse encore plus, **dit-elle avant de -fermer la porte.  
_

_Mon "ok" meurt dans ma gorge avant que j'ai le temps de le sortir. J'esquisse un petit sourire et revêt les vêtements que Brittany m'a prêter. Ils sont un peu grand au niveau du bas de pantalon, mais la taille me cintre parfaitement. En me voyant dans le miroir, j'ai l'impression que les événements passer ne sont qu'un mauvais souvenir ou qu'un cauchemar. Mais les bleu qui commencent à apparaître ne sont que réels. J'inspire à fond avant d'appeler Brittany en ne bougeant pas de ma place, m'ayant fait engueuler pour avoir marcher juste avant d'entrée dans la salle de bain._

_À la place de Brittany, c'est une autre blonde qui rentre dans la salle de bain. En voyant ses yeux marrons, mon coeur s'emballe et je sens mes joues s'empourprées alors qu'elle me sourit tendrement._

_**_Tu va mieux ? **me demande-t-elle en approchant, légèrement inquiète.  
_

_**_Ou... oui... **bredouillai-je, devenant encore plus rouge. **Merci. Pour avoir empêcher Karovsky de...**_

_Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, et je sentis mes yeux s'embué. Quinn m'enlaça avec douceur. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et me laisse submergée par sa douce odeur fruitée. Elle me carresse doucement le dos en me murmurant des paroles réconfortante._

_**_Shhhh, je suis là maintenant. On est là. On te laissera plus subir ces horreurs.**_

_Je me sens bien avec elle et je la crois. Peut-être es-ce le début d'une grande et forte amitié. Je l'espère, en tout cas._

_**- Brittana/HeYa - Faberry/Achele -**_

**Yeeaah ! Finis ! Fiouu, j'ai eue du mal x)**

**Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimer le petit souvenir que je vous ai pondu xD juste pour être sûr(e) que vous compreniez, Rachel était déjà amoureuse de Quinn, bien avant qu'elle ne joue à wonder woman ^^**

**Reviewer, j'veux mon argent de poche !**

**Prochain chapitre, retour au présent du point de vue de Brittany**

***DaarkBlondiie***


	3. Loosin' Up My Buttons, Babe

_**Voili voilou le troisième chapitre ! J'ai jamais écris autant sur le même sujet x) c'est trop bizarre mdrrrr' mais super ^^ et puis finalement, le début est un flash-back (encore, je sais) mais PROMIS je reste pas sans continuer le moment "présent", et je vous conseille de commencer à faire couler l'eau froide ;)**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir ! :D j'vous répond toujours ici, pour les Guest ! Vos merveilleuse reviews me motivent pour continuer !**_

_**FollowRivers : j'allais pas laisser Rachel sans être sauvée par l'amour de sa vie, quand même ;) t'inquiète pas, on m'a persécuté pour que j'écrive des scènes un peu osé, donc j'vais me laisser aller x) merci, contente que tu aime ! Yiay ! x) ah bah je vais essayer de faire de cette longueur là pour les autres alors ^^**_

_**Eden25 : heureusement pour toi ;) x) et bien de rien, contente de vous avoir fait voir les étoiles x) merci mais pleure pas, hein ! j'veux pas être coupable de ta tristesse ! *Sniff* Super Quinn sera toujours là pour sa petite Diva adorée ! xD en plus je fait rêver ? wow que de compliments ! mercii ^^  
**_

_**Lola : ma plus grande fan *_* tu viens de faire une heureuse, là :D j'me suis éclatée à écrire Britt' menaçant Karovsky, c'était... jouissif ! et c'est pas finis ! j'parlait toute seule en plus xD (j'm'affiche, mais j'm'en fout xD)" yeah, un autre membre dans la famille Brittana ! merci :D voilà la suite ^^**_

_**Lisa418 : j'me suis énervée contre moi-même pour avoir écris ça ^^' malheureusement, oui *va boter les fesses des homophobes* oui, il est IMPORTANT pour la suite... ^^ et bien voui, voilà la suite ! mais le début est pas plus joyeux...  
**_

_**lovesong45 : merci :)  
**_

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! Dire que je saute partout comme une puce en vous lisant est un euphémisme ! Vous êtes des lecteur(trice)s et revieweur(weuse)s géniaux(iales) !  
**

**Autant prévenir les fan de Drama (dont toi, p'tite casse pied qui m'fait ch*er à toujours voir crever les persos ;D) il n'y aura pas (beaucoup) de crises de larmes ! Un peu, évidemment, j'vais pas m'enfoncer dans le monde des Bisounours, sinon j'fait un OneShot, mais le Drama ne sera pas omniprésent et ne sera pas un facteur de ma fic... ou pas x) ;)**

**En vous souhaitant bonne lecture, et en espèrant que vous accrocherais encore à ma fic pour la suite !**

**DaarkBlondiie xoxo**

**_- Brittana/HeYa - Faberry/Achele -_  
**

***Brittany***

_Flash-back :_

_**_Q, tu te rend compte de ce que **_**tu** **_as fait ? Pour_ elle** _**en plus ! Alors que tu pouvais même pas te la blairer y'a pas deux jours ! **__s'exclame Sarah, une des Cheerios._

_**_C'est pas ton problème, **crache Quinn. **Plus PERSONNES ne doit toucher Rachel Berry, compris ?**  
_

_**_On se calme, **intervin-je, le regard dur, surprenant la totalité des autres Cheerleaders. **Maintenant, Rachel Berry est sous**_** notre _protection, es-ce bien clair ? Sinon, vous me verrez _vraiment _énerver, et ça n'a rien à voir avec les menaces de Karovsky. Alors prévenez tous le monde d'arrêter _immédiatemment** **_les slushie et autres insultes dégrandante envers elle. Sinon, c'est pas Q, qui fera de votre vie un Enfer. Mais moi. Et croyez-moi, vous n'avez pas envie de me voir en colère._**

**__Je vous déconseille de la mettre en colère, je sais très bien ce que donne B quand elle perd patience, _**_renchérit Quinn avec un sourire mauvais, faisant déglutir difficilement les autres Cheerios. **Je n'ai pas honte de le dire, mais quand B est en colère, vaut mieux être dans ses ami(e)s que dans ses ennemi(e)s, et qu'elle fait plus peur que moi.**_

_Je me sens faire une grimace. Je me rappele de la dernière fois où je me suis énerver. C'était pas du tout beau à voir. J'aurais tuer le mec si Q n'étais pas arrivée à temps._

_Je regarde les autres Cheerleaders sans les voir. Une tristesse s'empare de moi, alors que je repense à Rachel chez moi, seule. Peut-être qu'elle est en sécurité, mais j'peux pas m'empêcher d'être triste à l'idée qu'elle soit seule. Déjà que j'aime pas rester seule, alors si une personnes à qui je tiens est seule, je suis triste pour elle._

_**_J'rentre à la maison, **dis-je en me tournant vers Q.  
_

_**_J'viens avec toi.**_

_J'acquiesce. Un dernier regard menaçant en direction des autres Cheerios, Q et moi sortons du lycée._

**- HeYa/Achele -**

_J'ouvre la porte d'entrée et aussitôt, des notes de musique me parviennent, suivis d'une voix exceptionnelle. Elle vient de ma chambre, où se trouve Rachel. Je me tourne vers Quinn et regarde son visage avec un petit sourire attendris. Elle a fermée les yeux et un sourire que je n'avais jamais vue sur son visage, orne ses fines lèvres. Le bonheur, tout simplement. Depuis le début, je sais que Quinn aime Rach'. Et inversement. Mais chacune à sa fierté pour ne pas s'ouvrir à l'autre. Et ça, ça m'énerve. Mais bon, je fait avec. Elles vont bien se tomber dans les bras, un jour !_

_Sans attendre, je me rue dans les escaliers et vais me planter devant la porte de ma chambre. Y a pas à dire, Rach' à une voix magnifique. Pas pour rien que c'est la leader du GleeClub._

_J'entend Quinn dans la cuisine, farfouiller je n'sais quoi. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre, et je surprend la petite brune assise sur mon lit, les yeux fermés, chantant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Chantant comme moi je dansais depuis toujours. Les paroles de la chanson se frayent enfin un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau et les paroles forment une boule dans ma gorge. Ce qu'elle chante me rappelle mon rêve brisé. Mon rêve le plus cher. Danser. Cette chanson me ramménne un an auparavant, le dernier jour de ma "vie". Certe, je ne suis pas morte, mais c'est tout comme. Je sens les larmes déborder de mes yeux alors que les paroles continuent, rendant ce souvenir encore plus douloureux, creusant ma blessure encore plus. Je m'effondre lentement sur le sol, à genoux, les mains sur mon visage, les souvenirs devenant encore plus douloureux. Mon coeur cogne fortement dans ma poitrine, le faisant saigner abondamment._

_Je ne retiens que difficilement un sanglot, mais cela suffit à alerter Rachel. Elle cesse de chanter, et ouvre les yeux. En me voyant, ses yeux s'écarquillent._

_**_B... Brittany !? Qu'es-ce... Aïe ! Merde !**_

_Rachel se débat avec ses béquilles alors qu'elle essaye de se relever. Je veux parler, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je veux lui dire de ne pas bouger, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je veux lui dire de se reposer, mais je n'y arrive pas. Aucuns sons ne sort de ma bouche, si ce n'est des plaintes désespérée. Les images tournent sans arrêt dans ma tête. Elles me font mal. Mal au coeur, au crâne. Mon estomac se soulève alors que tout me reviens en tête. _Son _visage,_ son _odeur, _ses _mains..._

_Un cri d'horreur sors de ma bouche alors que j'arrive pas à m'enlever ses images de la tête. Je croyais avoir oublier... je croyais avoir fait un trait dessus... je croyais m'en être sortis... Je croyais, mais j'avais tord. Depuis un an, elles étaient cachées dans un recoin de mon cerveau pour surgir à un moment où je ne m'y attendais pas. Pour resurgir au moment où j'étais devenue plus faible._

_Des bras enroulent mon corp et la voix de Quinn me parvient, lointaine._

_**_Reste allongée, Rach'... pas toi... une idée... sais pas...**_

_Je ne comprend rien. Mon cerveau est comme déconnecter, tant la douleur est forte dans mon coeur. La douleur d'un souvenir est la plus ravageuse._

_Je sens qu'on me soulève de terre._

_**_Q... **réussis-je à dire.  
_

_**_Shhh, B. Je suis là, tout va bien.**_

_Sa voix est comme un échapatoire pour moi. Je m'accroche tant que je peux à ses paroles, jusqu'à ce que la douleur disparaisse. Même si la crise est partie, je sais qu'elle reviendra. Elle reviens toujours._

_J'inspire profondément, essuie mes larmes d'un revers de la main et je me lève, aider de Quinn._

_**_Ça va mieux, B ? **me demande-t-elle, doucement._

_**_Oui, merci.**  
_

_Je regarde Rachel qui est assise sur mon lit,qui me fixe avec inquiètude._

**__Désoler, Rach', _**_dis-je faiblement._

**__T'excuse pas, _**_dit-elle. **C'est moi ? Je chante si mal que ça ?**_

_**_Non, non, **rigolai-je doucement. **Au contraire, tu chante super bien mais... ta... chanson... elle...**_

_J'étouffais un sanglot, essayant de penser à autre chose. Quinn compris. Son visage devient blanc._

_**_Putain, B, j'suis désoler, j'aurais dû monter avant toi ! **dit-elle. **Merde !**  
_

_**_J'ai... fait quelque chose de mal ? **demande Rachel d'une toute petite voix._

_**_Oui... enfin, j'veux dire non... **s'embrouille Quinn.  
_

_**_Dis-lui, **dis-je en tombant sur ma chaise de bureau, le regard par terre.  
_

_**_B, t'es sûre ?**  
_

_**_J'lui fai confiance.**_

_**_C'est pas une question de confiance, là, Britt'. J'veux pas te retrouver comme y'a quelques secondes !**_

_**_T'... t'en fait pas, j'vais... j'vais m'calmer...**_

_Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et lui fait un sourire sans joie. Elle hoche la tête, soupire et s'asseoit sur le lit entre Rachel et moi, m'agrippant fortement la main au passage._

**__Tu te rappelle, hier, quand... tu m'a demander pourquoi... j'intégrais pas une autre école de danse ? _**_dis-je faiblement._

_Elle hoche la tête, incertaine. La main de Quinn serre plus fortement autour de la mienne, me donnant le courage de continuer._

_**_Durant un peu plus de dix ans, j'ai fait partie de l'école de danse**_** "Romance Dance". _J'étais la meilleure de ma promo. Tout simplement parce que la danse faisait, et fait toujours, partie de ma vie, comme toi le chant. On se préparais tous pour un gala de danse. Quinn faisait partie de ma troupe, aussi. On était inséparable. On était les meilleures, elle et moi. Toujours à faire enrager les autres par notre niveau. La danse faisait partie de moi. Jusqu'à ce soir-là. On... on venait de terminer les répét'... Le... le prof m'a demander de rester après les cours... soit disant pour parler... il.. je..._**

_Me sentant craquer, Quinn m'enlace avec force et me colle contre elle. Elle continue à ma place, alors que les sanglots reprennent._

_**_J'avais oubliée ma brosse, dans les vestiaires de l'école. Alors j'suis allée la chercher. En chemin, j'ai croiser une amie avec qui je traînais souvent, Santana, la plus garce de toute les filles que j'ai pû rencontrer. Mais ce soir-là, c'est aucuns des élève qui ont subis sa violence. Bref, avec Santana, on à glander un peu dans les vestiaires. On parlait. Puis on a entendues un cri. C'était horrible... San' et moi on s'est regardée. On connaissait cette voix. On a courue comme des dératé jusqu'à la salle de danse... Ce qu'on a vues.. c'était... Il... Le prof tenait une élève contre un des miroirs... il... il était en train de... de violer une élève... dans la salle... j'étais pétrifiée... j'ai rien pû faire... mais quand j'ai vue Santana sautée sur le dos du prof, j'me suis réveillée. Santana rouais le prof de coup. Elle étais vraiment en colère. Elle... elle a tuée le prof... la fureur l'avait aveuglée... et Britt'... elle étais dans un état... j'suis allée la consoler, l'aider à se relever... Elle a plus jamais voulue retourner à l'école de danse, après ce soir-là. Santana et Britt' ne se connaissait pas, mais San' avait flashée sur Britt' en la voyant danser. Mais elle était tellement froussarde quand on parlait sentiments qu'elle se braquait automatiquement. C'est pour ça qu'elle a fait ça, personnes ne devait toucher SA Brittany. Santana c'est fait arrêter et on l'a foutue au trou pour dix ans. J'la vois souvent. Tout les week-end, à vrai dire. Elle regrette pas c'qu'elle a fait parce qu'elle a sauvée la personne la plus précieuse au monde.**  
_

_**_Je... désoler, Brittany, je... voulais pas te faire rappeler ça...**sanglote Rachel._

_**_C'est pas de ta faute, Rach', **murmure Quinn. **Tu pouvais pas savoir.**  
_

_**_Mais même ! Je... Oh Mon Dieu, j'suis désoler, sincèrement !**_

_**_Rachel, arrête de t'en vouloir, c'est pas ta faute. C'est la faute de cet enfoiré si elle est dans cet état.**_

_**_Oui, mais...**_

_**_Non, y'a pas de "mais" qui tiennent. Tu savais pas, tu voulais chanter, point. Maintenant, fait nous une place qu'on s'allonge.**_

_Rachel se décalle du lit et aide difficilement Quinn à me glisser sous la couette. Je me retrouve entre Q et Rach', chacunes un bras autour de moi._

**Fin du flash-back :**

Je m'affale sans aucunes élégance sur le canapé de la boîte, mon cocktail en main. Mes yeux parcours l'ensemble des danseurs et remarque Puck, mon meilleur ami, en compagnie de deux jeunes mâles, un blond et un brun. Et oui, qui aurait crue que ce tombeur de Puckerman deviendrais gay ? Surtout pas moi ! Lui qui cumulait les conquêtes féminine au lycée, à viré de bord le jour où je lui présenter mon frère**(1)**, Sam. Ils ont eu une petite aventure de trois/quatres soirs et mon frère c'est trouvé quelqu'un avec qui faire sa vie, Rory Flanagans. Heureusement, Puck et Sam sont rester bon ami et Puck collectionne les conquêtes masculines, pour une fois. Mais il ne fait pas le poid contre moi. Je le bat de deux points. Mon boulot aide aussi, j'le cache pas.

Je vide d'un trait mon verre et me lève, rejoignant Puck au milieu de la piste de danse. En passant à ses côtés, je lui fait un clin d'œil et un sourire puis commence à danser. Instentannément, je me sens transportée par la musique. Chaques notes me transportant dans un autre monde, où seule moi y serais. Je bouge mon corp en rythme avec la musique. Je ferme les yeux et bouge, sans que rien ni personnes ne me gêne. Dans ces moments-là, j'oublie tout. Mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir. Dansé est la chose la plus importante dans ma vie. Même si j'avais arrêter d'en pratiquer en école, j'avais, bien évidemment, continuer à faire des battles de HipHop, donner des cours de contemporain ou de BreakDanse, et même, des fois, je chorégraphiais des danses pour des stars. Autant dire que je ne rouillerais pas.

J'ouvre les yeux en sentant un corp se presser contre le mien et retiens un cri d'horreur en voyant une de mes ex me regarder avec envie, un sourire aux lèvres. Je la repousse violemment en la fusillant du regard. Son expression est teinté d'incompréhension et de colère. Je lui lance un sourire mauvais et attrape la première fille à portée de moi, et, en priant fortement pour qu'elle soit célibataire, je la retourne. Voyant que mon ex - dont le nom m'échappe - me regarde, je plaque mes lèvres sur celle de l'inconnue. Après le moment de surprise, je sens qu'elle me rend mon baiser aussi fortement que le mien. Nos langues se mêlent immédiatement avidement.

Je sens mon ex me bousculer quand elle me dépasse en grommelant. Je détache mes lèvres de celle de l'inconnue et la regarde avec un air faussement désoler. Faut avouer que le peu que j'apperçois, elle est super bien gauler. Je devine ses cheveux foncé, son corp athlétique et parfaitement bien moulé dans sa robe blanche, au décoleté plus que plongeant, dévoilant une poitrine généreuse et bien bombé. Donc, vous me comprendrez si je ne suis _pas du tout _désoler de l'avoir embrassée.

Je vois ses yeux sombres me parcourir avec attention et un sourire plus qu'appréciateur naît sur ses lèvres. Elle non plus ne doit pas regretter mon "accident".

**_Désoler, une ex un peu trop collante, **dis-je à son oreille.

**_J'veux bien que toutes tes exs se rammenne pour les rendre jalouse, **réplique-t-elle, sans se départir de son sourire.

Gosh ! Sa voix ! Sensuelle, chaude, chantante... rien que de l'entendre j'aurais un orgasme ! C'est définitif, je ne regrette _pas du tout _l'intervention de mon ex - dont le nom ne voulait toujours pas ressortir.

Une nouvelle musique retentit, plus sensuelle. Le genre de musique sur laquelle tu fait une bonne lap-dance bien chaude. Mon regard tombe de suite sur la brune et je lui glisse à l'oreille :

**_Une danse, ça te dit ?**

Son sourire s'agrandit, alors qu'elle acquiescais. Je l'empoigne par la main et la guide jusqu'au milieu de la piste. Connaissant bien le patron, je le trouve, et lui demande une chaise, ainsi que de remettre la musique du début. L'inconnue me regarde, curieuse, sans cesser de sourire. Kurt, le patron, accepte avec de grands gestes, faisant reculer les autres danseurs. Il annonce que _"la meilleure danseuse de tout les États-Unis" _à besoin de place. En entendant le compliment, je rougis un peu. Le D.J, qui est une femme, Tina, remet la musique alors que mon inconnue est installée sur une chaise, en plein milieu du cercle autour de nous. Elle ressemble étrangement à la femme que j'ai masser quelques heures plus tôt. Mais je ne m'en formalise pas, et commence à bouger. D'abord avec retenue, puis, quelques secondes après m'être collée contre la brune, mon corp ne répond plus de rien et je me sens bouger sensuellement. Je passe derrière elle, laissant mes doigts courir le long de son épaule gauche, jusque dans sa nuque, puis sur son autre épaule, alors que je m'asseoit subitement sur ses genoux, à cheval sur elle. Ayant une robe assez courte, ce geste me la fait remonter légèrement, et je vois les yeux de la brune s'assombrirent alors qu'ils ont suivis le mouvement. J'étouffe un rire en me collant un peu plus contre elle, frottant mon corp au sien sans gêne.

La chaleur monte rapidement, et je sens la frustration de la journée me gagner petit à petit, alors que j'autorise ses mains à remonter sur mes fesses et mon dos. Sans crier gare je lève d'un coup, me tourne dos à elle et continue ma lap-dance, m'appercevant à peine que tous le monde nous siffle et nous applaudis. Je tourne autour d'elle et me penche vers son oreille.

**_Je t'attend sur le parking, **lui sussurai-je.

Je me redresse lentement, laissant courir mes mains sur sa peau, puis me tourne et sors après avoir prévenue mon meilleur ami de mon départ. Il me fait un geste victorieux de la main avec un petit clin d'œil, que je lui retourne. J'ai à peine le temps de sortir que je me sens plaquer contre le mur, en dehors de la boite. Je vois la brune à qui j'ai fait la lap-dance, les yeux assombrit, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres, le corp presser délicieusement contre le mien. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, je glisse ma main dans ses cheveux et colle ma bouche contre la sienne, sans douceur, alors que mon autre main glisse dans son dos. Sa langue se glisse dans ma bouche et nos langues se touchent avidement. Ses mains agrippent mes fesses et son corp se colle encore plus contre le mien. Je décolle mes lèvres des siennes pour reprendre mon souffle.

**_On va chez moi ? **proposai-je. **J'habite pas loin.**

Elle me répond d'une voix rauque, emplit de désir. Je ne connaîs pas son nom, elle ne connaît pas le mien. De toute façon, nous ne passerions qu'une nuit dans les bras l'une de l'autre, à quoi bon connaître l'identité de l'autre ? Je me dégage de son corp extrémement tentant et me dirige vers la rue adjacente à la boîte. Quand je dis que j'habite pas loin, c'est à trois patées de maison. Elle me suis, nos pas résonnant sur le goudron. Nous ne parlons pas. Nous nous jetons de temps à autres quelques regards en biais à la dérobée. Nous sourions. Elle à un sourire magnifique. Je peux voir sa peau légèrement bronzée resortir d'une belle couleur caramel grâce à sa robe d'un blanc immaculé. Ses jambes fines sont même un peu musclé, tout comme ses bras. Ses cheveux noir lui tombent sur les épaules avec élégance. Je me rend compte que ses yeux noir charbon me regardent. Parcourant mon corp attentivement, s'attardant sur ma poitrine et mes jambes.

C'est définitif, cette nana est canon !

Mais son atitude me rappel des souvenirs. Enfouis. Du genre, ça fait un moment qu'ils ne sont plus resortis. En dehors de la salle de massage, j'ai _réelement _l'impression de l'avoir déjà croisée quelque part. Mais bon, peut-être que je me fait des films, ce qui m'arrive fréquemment, en ce moment.

Nous arrivons rapidement devant la porte de mon immeuble, que je m'empresse d'ouvrir, puis me dirige vers l'ascenseur. J'appuie sur le bouton pour l'appeler, et m'y engouffre, suivis de ma belle brune. Je m'adosse contre une des parois de l'ascenseur et la fixe. Maintenant que je peux mieux la voir, je me dit qu'elle ressemble _vraiment _à la nana du salon de massage. Je n'ai même pas le temps de lui demander que déjà, ses lèvres trouvent les miennes dans un baiser enflammé et langoureux. Je me sens plaquée contre la parois de l'ascenseur avec force. Je noue mes mains autour de ses cheveux et appuie un peu plus à l'arrière de son crâne, pour plonger un peu plus dans sa bouche. Un gémissement lui échappe, faisant grimper ma chaleur corporelle et je la retourne à ma place. À ce moment, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre. J'empoigne la main de la brune sans rien dire et la tire fortement jusqu'à mon appart. J'ouvre rapidement la porte et la laisse passer devant. Mes yeux glisse le long de ses courbes et je me dit que je suis une chanceuse de l'avoir dans mon lit ce soir. Une _putain_ de chanceuse. Et j'vais bien en profiter, c'est moi qui vous le dit !

À peine la porte refermée derrière moi, que je sens des mains agripper mes hanches et me tourner en me plaquant contre la porte. Le contraste entre la fraîcheur du bois dans mon dos et la chaleur de son corp contre ma poitrine me donne la chaire de poule. Mais toutes pensées cohérentes s'envolent une fois ses lèvres contre les miennes. Nos langues s'effleurent, se touchent, se cherchent, se carressent. La tendresse est étrangement mêlée à la sauvagerie. Ses mains parcourent mon corp avidement, alors que les miennes trouvent l'arrière de ses cuisses. Je la sens sauter sans briser notre étreinte et ses jambes s'enroulent autour de ma taille. Je me sens frémir sous ses carresses. Je gémis en sentant l'humidité de son sexe. Je laisse mes doigts jouer sur son sous-vêtement et j'entend un grognement sortir de sa bouche, étouffer par mes lèvres. Je délaisse sa bouche pour me concentrer sur son cou en nous dirigeant vers ma chambre. Mes mains tiennent fermement ses fesses alors que je la sens se cambrer sous les légères morsures que je lui inflige sous l'oreille droite.

J'arrive rapidement à ma chambre et la pose sur le lit. À peine le dos sur le matelas que ma bouche retrouve la sienne dans un baiser urgent et emplit de désir. À ce moment je ne pense plus qu'à la prendre de toutes mes forces et de toutes les manières possible. Je me redresse et lui fait signe de faire pareil. Je passe sa robe au-dessus de sa tête et je la lance dans un coin de ma chambre alors que je fixe son corp. God ! Elle à un corp ! Mieux que n'importe quelle mannequin ! Et ses seins ! Putain !

Sans attendre, j'attrape ses lèvres des miennes et foure ma langue entre ses lèvres. Mes mains malaxent ses seins d'une douceur infime, pinçant ses tétons doucement, puis ma bouche vient prendre la place sur son seins gauche, ma langue s'enroulant autour du bout de chair, mes dents le mordant légérement. Ses gémissements font augmenter mon désir. Je place une cuisse entre ses jambes et fait pression contre son intimité. Son string est trempé. J'enlève ma cuisse et met ma main droite à la place. Je carresse lentement son sexe, encore protéger par le sous-vêtement. J'entend son gémissement de désir. Sans plus attendre, je plonge deux doigts en elle, lui soutirant un râle de plaisir, faisant cambrer son dos d'un coup. Je commence de rapide va et vient sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et rapidement, ses gémissements augmentent en intensité et en sonorité, tandis que je dévore toujours sa poitrine. Sa peau à un goût exquis. Quoi ? Me prenez pas pour une tarée, c'est vrai !

Mes mouvements deviennent de plus en plus fort ainsi que ses gémissements, puis l'orgasme la fauche dans un cri plus que sexy. Je me retire d'elle et m'allonge à ses côtés, la laissant reprendre son souffle. Mais elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir attendre que ses mains son déjà sur moi et que sa bouche retrouve la mienne. C'est à son tour de me faire gémir et l'orgasme me fauche sous ses coups expert de langue.

**- Brittana/Faberry -**

Le lendemain matin, c'est un horrible mal de crâne qui me reveille. J'ai l'impression qu'une assemblée de rockeurs font du hard dans mes oreilles tellement ça lance. Plus jamais je ne boirais autant !... Pfff, mais qui je crois convaincre, moi ? J'ai beau dire ça, tout les week-end, c'est la même chose ! Je sors avec des amies, j'me bourre la gueule comme c'est pas permis, j'me dégote une nana et le reste de la nuit, c'est la porte ouverte aux orgasmes... Tiens, en parlant de rammenner quelqu'un, une forme bouge près de moi. Son bras est sur mon ventre et une de mes jambes est sur les siennes. On a vraiment dû y aller fort pour se retrouver dans cette position ! En plus, le drap ne la couvre que jusqu'en bas du dos. Son visage est tourné à l'opposé de moi, vers la fenêtre, donc je ne vois pas son visage. Mais en tout cas, son corp, lui, est PAR-FAIT ! Zéro défaut ! Une peau lisse et douce, légérement hâlée, au goût fruité. Je ferme les yeux, et, malgré mon état d'ébriété avancé, je me rappelle des moindres détails. Sa bouche sur ma peau, contre mes lèvres, ses mains me carressant, mes doigts la possédant, sa langue me faisant vibrer... Un frisson exquis me parcours la colonne vertébrale, alors que j'ouvre les les yeux. Ses cheveux aussi noir que la nuit sont éparpillés un peu partout sur l'oreiller. Je parcours sa peau des yeux, profitant de son sommeil pour la mater encore un peu. Mais soudain, mes yeux s'arrêtent sur quelque chose au niveau de ses reins. Je découvre sa peau un peu plus et mes yeux s'écarquillent d'un coup alors que la jeune femme tourne la tête dans ma direction.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

**_- Brittana/HeYa - Faberry/Achele -_**

**(1) : je sais, Britt' est censée avoir une petite sœur, mais j'voulais qu'elle ait un frère ^^ et son choix n'est pas laisser au hasard ^^**

**Désoler pour la partie du flash-back, mais bon, j'ai rien trouvée d'autre :/ et pis ma sœur m'a casser les pieds pour avoir un drame dedans, donc je l'ai mis (faut dire qu'elle le lit avant tous le monde, donc bon, c'est un peu elle m'a "conseillère" mais elle sert pas à corriger les fautes ;D) bref, j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas ! Et promis, la suite sera plus joyeuse (à moins que ma sadique de sœur ne me dise de tuer quelqu'un, ce que je ne ferais PAS du tout). ****Re-bref, juste vous dire que j'vous adore ;)**

**Vous me trouvez sadique ? Nan ! J'veux juste garder le suspens (même si je pense que c'est raté xD)**

**Vous découvrirez qui c'est dans le prochain chapitre... ou pas x)**

**Une pitite review, pour la forme ?**

**Bisous bisous !**

***DaarkBlondiie***


	4. I Love You Like Never Before

**_Hey les Gleeks et Faberritannien(ne)s ! Ça gaze par chez vous ? xD_**

**_Voilà le quatrième chapitre. Bon, celui-là est un peu spécial, parce que j'avais pas prévue une chose. Donc va y avoir un autre point de vue dans ce chapitre (uniquement dans celui-là) que celui de Rachel. Bien sûr, elle l'aura, mais entre-temps, va y en avoir un autre. Y aura des réponses aux questions que certaines se posent ;) _**

**_Bref, je répond aux reviews des Guest, comme d'hab' ici ^^_**

**Juju8 : merci de ta review et contente d'avoir une nouvelle fan :3 voilà la suite ;)**

**Eden25 : pas trop chaud, ça va ? xD pour Puck, c'est un gros délire, j'avais envie de le voir autrement xD et merci :D**

**Lola : ha ! t'es troublée ! xD en fait si, Quinn à reconnue Santana, mais pour Brittany... va falloir attendre ;) et t'en fait pas, j'suis pareil xD moi ? sadique ? nan, tu doit confondre x)**

**_Merci encore à vous toutes (tous ?) pour vos reviews ! Elles décorent magnifiquement ma chambre xD Alors vous relachez pas, continuer ! ^^ et merci à vous, anonymes - pas si anonymes que ça - pour vos ajouts en favorit ou vos follow ! Ça fait toujours plaisir !_  
**

**_DaarkBlondiie xoxo_**

***Rachel***

Je soupire bruyamment en tapant mes doigts sur mon bureau. Si ça continue, je vais faire un meurtre !

**_Non, Alex, il est INTERDIT de prendre des huiles essentielles dans MON carton de MON boulot ! Mais merde, je te l'ai déjà répété, non ? **m'énervai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

**__Ouais mais Rach', Chris' en voulait !_**se défend ma coloc'. _**Et tu sais comment elle est !**_

**_Je sais exactement comment est ta copine, mais TU aurais pû réfléchir avant de prendre MES affaires ! Maintenant, je vais devoir faire 300 bornes pour aller trouvée une huile de massage énormément chère et rare !**

_**_C'est bon, pas la peine de gueuler, je vais aller te l'acheter ta foutue crème,**_râle-t-elle.**  
**

Un sourire victorieux se dessine sur mes lèvres, et je croise les jambes sur mon bureau.

**_Au fait, c'est pas une crème, c'est une HUILE ESSENTIELLE ! Et t'as pas interêt à oublier, sinon ta Chris' elle peux zapper notre adresse ! Compris ?**

Un grommellement me répond, puis je salue Alex avant de raccrocher. Je jete mon téléphone sur le bois de mon bureau et me laisse aller contre le dossier de mon siège en fermant les yeux. Un soupir las s'échappe de mes lèvres quand je passe une main sur mon visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'accepter son offre ? Pourquoi je lui est pas simplement dit non ? Maintenant je doit subir ses crises de cleptomanies, en plus de celle de nymphomanie. Fiou, j'aurais pas l'habitude avec Britt','jamais j'aurais pû la supporter ! Quoi ? Non, je ne suis pas sortie avec Britt', c'est juste que, quelques mois avant de déménager dans son appart', seule, Britt' et moi habitions en colocation et tout les soirs, elle rammennais une fille différente et _toute _la nuit, j'entendais ce qu'il se passait dans sa chambre. Alors quand j'ai appris qu'elle démménageais, j'ai été soulager. Mais voilà que je me farcis une autre nymphomane ! Alexy, rencontrée lors de mes études en France. On est revenue sur le territoire américains seulement six mois après le début de mes études, et depuis, on ne s'est plus quitter. Et c'est là que j'ai revue Britt' et Quinn. La deuxième travaillant dans un salon de massage, près de Westwood, à L.A, m'a demandée si je voulais l'aider. J'ai de suite accepter, voulant rester le plus longtemps possible avec elle. Puis Brittany, que je n'ai revue que quelques temps plus tard, alors que je passais un casting pour une série télé. C'était la chorégraphe. Je me rappelle son attitude quand elle m'a reconnue. Le regard qui tombe sur moi, le bug, puis les cris et grandes étreintes. Tous les autres danseurs avaient sursautés en entendant nos cris. Mais ils n'en avaient pas fait plus attention.

Puis comme son contrat allait bientôt se terminer, je lui avait proposée de venir bosser avec Quinn et moi. Elle avait, évidemment, accepter à trèèèès grandes effusions de câlins _made in Brittany, _comme elle seule savait les faire.

Un coup frapper contre ma porte me sors de mes songes en sursautant. Je grommelle mais vais ouvrir. Alors que je m'apprête à envoyer chier la personne qui ose troublé mon calme, une forme s'effondre contre moi, en pleurs.

***Quinn***

Je rentre dans la cafétériat, légèrement sur les nerfs. Qu'elles peuvent me saouler ces gonzesses ! Toujours à râler pour un rien ! _"Et mon mari me trompe, et ma fille est lesbienne, et ma mère me gave..." _Putain, es-ce que je leur raconte ma vie, moi ? Non ! Alors qu'elles me laissent, merde ! Pourquoi j'ai choisis un boulot pareil, moi ! Pffff ! Et pis si elles veulent parler, qu'elles aillent au coiffeur ou voir un psy, j'suis pas payer pour les entendres se plaindre, sinon j'aurais fait psychiatre ou psychologue. Or, je n'avais pas fait d'études de psychologie. Je le saurais sinon !

Je soupire en prenant une tasse que je remplis de café noir. Je plonge un sucre dedans et m'asseoit sur un des canapés de la salle de repos, la tasse dans les mains, le regard fixé sur le liquide noir et brûlant. J'en boit une gorgée en fermant les yeux. Automatiquement, une paire d'œil chocolat se faufile en dessous de mes paupières. Instentanément, j'ai le cœur un peu plus léger en pensant à elle. Bien que je ne lui aie jamais dit, si je l'ai arrachée des mains de Karovsky, c'est parce que depuis que je l'ai vue, j'étais tombée amoureuse d'elle. Sa voix m'envoute à chaques fois qu'elle parle ou qu'elle chante. Je pourrais l'écouter chanter des heures entières. Mais ma foutue trouille m'empêche toujours d'avancer et de lui dévoiler mes sentiments. Mais à chaques fois, c'est pareil. Dès que je suis prête à me déclarer, il y a toujours une petite voix - qui, étrangement, ressemble à celle de Finn - qui me dit que c'est pas sûr qu'elle ait des sentiments pour moi, ou qu'elle va me rejeter ou encore qu'elle ne m'aime que par amitié, comme Britt'. Donc forcément, ça me bloque, et je fait marche-arrière. À cause de ses foutus sentiments, j'arrive même pas à aligner deux mots sans bredouiller, ou sans fixer ses lèvres. Alors je ne lui parle presque jamais. Mais Dieu que j'aimerais tant être courageuse et me précipiter dans ses bras pour lui dire que je l'aime de tout mon coeur. Pour lui dire qu'il n'y a qu'elle depuis des années dans mon coeur. Qu'elle est ancrée au plus profond de mon âme. Que je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Que je ne pourrais jamais cesser de l'aimer.

Je soupire une deuxième fois. C'est bien beau de penser toute ces choses mignonnes - ou niaises - il faut agir. Mais me connaissant, jamais je ne lui ouvrirais mon coeur. Alors autant prendre son amitié, c'est mieux que rien. Même ce que me dit Britt' ne me rassure pas. Je me rappelle quand j'ai dit à Brittany que j'aimais Rachel... enfin, je lui ait dit que je _croyais _l'aimer. Mais Britt' m'a sortie **"Je sais que tu l'aime, Q, ça se voit sur ta figure. Et si tu largue pas ton truc qui s'en prend à elle, croit moi, je vais tout faire pour que tu le plaque." **J'aurais vraiment dû l'écouter à ce moment. Parce que sous ses airs angélique se cache une vraie démonne.

La première fois que je l'ai vue énervée, c'était lors de notre troisième année au lycée, un mois après l'attaque sur Rachel. Ce jour-là, j'ai reçue un message étrange, qui disait de venir au lycée, alors que c'était dimanche. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, j'y suis allée. Là j'ai vue un des gars de Karovsky, Azimio, assomé par terre. Il avait une entaille très peu profonde au-niveau de l'arcade gauche. Me souçiant peu de lui, j'ai continuer comme ça, jusqu'au gymnase. J'ai vue les Cheerios, d'abord, assise par terre, en cercle, puis Brittany, dans le cercle, debout, faisant face à cinq garçons, que j'ai reconnue comme étant Karovsky, Finn, Artie, Blaine et Smythe. Finn et Artie étaient du côté gauche, attaché à une chaise, rien qu'en caleçon. Et les trois autres étaient du côté droit, en caleçon eux aussi, mais attaché entre eux. Quand je suis rentrée, Britt' m'a fait face, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, alors que je ne lui avait jamais d'autres expression que celle de la douceur. Mais là, alors que de la haine se refléter dans ses orbes bleu, je ne la reconnaissais pas. Ce n'était plus la gentille Brittany qui aime tous le monde. Non. À ce moment, elle était devenue Brittany Pierce, le démon de McKinley. Car c'est comme ça que nous la surnomions à la fin de la troisième année.

Bref, elle m'a saluée et m'a demandée de la rejoindre. Sur mon passage, les autres Cheerleaders se poussaient ou baissaient la tête, comme à mon habitude. Mais à ce moment, ce n'était pas par crainte, c'était réaliser comme une excuse silencieuse, comme si elle me demandais pardon de ne pas avoir pû retenir Brittany ou de l'avoir énervée plusieurs jours auparavant Je suis arrivée au niveau de Brittany, et là j'ai vue des tonnes de gobelet en plastique vide par terre. J'ai remarquée alors que tout les garçons, sauf Blaine, bizarrement, avaient été slushiés à maintes reprises. Tous les cinq regardaient le sol, honteux. Brittany se baissa et je remarquais, cette fois-ci, des dizaines de gobelet remplis de liquide coloré à côté de Karovsky. Elle m'en tendis un. **"Ils s'en sont pris encore à Rachel. Finn surtout. Anderson n'a rien fait, j'me suis contentée d'le foutre en caleçon pour les autres fois. Rach' s'est retrouvée à l'hosto depuis hier soir. Ses pères m'ont prévenue..." **Il ne m'en as pas fallu plus pour m'emparer du slushie et de le jeter sur Finn, avant de lui lancer : **"Nous deux, c'est finis." **Puis avec les autres Cheerios, on les à un peu martirysé. Sauf Blaine. Il nous as dit vouloir faire son coming-out le lendemain au lycée. Britt', les Cheerios et moi l'avons soutenus. Comme les autres garçons n'avaient pas tellement l'air de regretter, à partir de ce jour, leur vie à totalement changée. De footbaleurs ou hockeyeurs populaire, ils sont descendus en bas de l'échelle alimentaire du lycée. Même plus que bas. Tous le monde s'en prenait à eux. Populaire ou looseurs.

Britt' et moi avons fait notre coming-out en même temps que Blaine. Personnes n'a rien dit. De toute façon, ils n'avaient rien à dire. De ce jour, Anderson est remonter dans mon estime. Rien qu'un tout petit peu. Mais Britt' s'entendait bien avec. Donc que je le supportais.

C'est à partir de ce jour aussi, que le surnom "la Démonne" circula. Au début, les Cheerios et moi pensions que c'était pour moi, j'avais l'habitude des surnoms comme ça, un peu tiré par les cheveux, caricaturant. Mais en entendant un élève parler de Britt' en la surnommant ainsi, j'ai eue un doute. Sachant que si c'était moi qui leur demandais, je n'aurais rien eue comme réponse, j'ai demander à Blaine d'y aller à ma place. En le menaçant de lui arracher ses noeuds-papillons.

Bref, il y est donc allé. J'ai entendue seulement le nom de Britt'. Ils parlaient tellement bas que j'ai été obliger d'attendre que Blaine revienne pour tout savoir. **"Tout le lycée sait que Britt' à assomé Azimio d'un seul coup. Je sait pas comment ils l'ont su. Je sais juste que ça les impressionne tellement qu'ils plus peur d'elle que de toi maintenant." **Un sourire s'était planté sur mes lèvres. **"Pffff, ils ont peur de la plus gentille et la plus douce des Cheerleaders ?" **J'ai éclatée de rire. Blaine aussi. Mais j'étais fière de Britt'. Elle avait réussis à se faire respecter seule, sans l'aide de personnes. Et elle était devenue pire que moi, soit disant. Mais je savais pourquoi elle était devenue comme ça. Ele n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un de faible se fasse harcelé, comme elle, l'année passée. Elle voulait aider ceux qui en avait besoin. Tout comme Santana et moi l'avons fait pour elle. Vous vous demandez comment ça se fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas reconnue quand elle est venue. C'est simple. Après son agression, Britt' à eue le contre-coup quelques jours plus tard, et elle à oubliée certains élèments de l'agression. Les médecins ont dit que c'était normal, qu'avec le temps, les souvenirs reviendrait. Mais ça fait quand même huit ans et demi qu'elle ne se rappelle pas d'elle ! Et puis avec San', on s'est mis d'accord sur le fait que pour le moment, on ne lui dirait rien, qu'on attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'elle se souvienne d'elle. Mais je vois bien que Santana en souffre. Depuis qu'elle est sortie de prison - avec un an et demi de sursit - elle ne jure que par Britt'. Elle ne l'a jamais oubliée. Pourtant, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, c'est pas les opportunités qui manquaient. Toutes les détenues voulaient se la faire. Mais jamais elle n'a craquer...**  
**

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me sors de mes songes. Je pose la tasse sur la table basse et me tortille pour sortir mon portable de ma poche.

_Vous avez un nouveau message de : **Rachel**_

_*Quinn, vient dans mon bureau. Urgent.*_

Mes sourcils se froncent imperceptiblement. Sans prendre la peine de ranger ma tasse, je me lève et cours jusqu'au bureau de Rachel, m'imaginant les pires scénarios. Mais ce que j'ai vue dedans, jamais je n'aurait imaginé ça.

***Rachel***

Merde ! Je fait quoi, moi ? Et puis c'est qui, elle ? Pourquoi elle est là ? Pourquoi elle pleure dans mes bras ?

Résumons : une inconnue tape à la porte de mon bureau et quand j'ouvre, se jete sur moi pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corp.

Ok. J'ai fait, quoi, bordel, pour mériter ça ? Bon, d'abord, j'me calme. C'est bon. Maintenant, savoir ce que l'inconnue veut.

Je passe mes mains dans son dos et fait de grands gestes circulaire pour l'appaiser.

**_Q...Quinn... **murmure-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Mes sourcils se froncent. Elle connaît Quinn ? Je serre les dents, mais ne dit rien.

**_Attendez, je l'appel, **dis-je.

Je l'empoigne par les bras et l'accompagne lentement jusqu'à mon bureau, où je l'installe sur mon siège. Elle sanglote encore, les mains sur son visage. Je ne voit que ses cheveux long noir brillant tomber devant elle. Je remarque à peine la peau hâlée de ses mains. Je sors mon portable et envoie un message à Quinn, espèrant pour qu'elle l'ait sur elle. Comme je n'aime pas voir les gens pleurer, je m'agenouille devant elle et pose mes mains sur ses genoux.

**_J'ai prévenue Quinn, elle ne va pas tarder. Ne vous en faites pas. Vous voulez un verre d'eau ?**

Je me lève mais une main tremblante agrippe mon poignet. Je vois la brune me regarder. Ses joues sont striées de larmes. Ses yeux sombres reflétent un désespoir sans limite.

**_Ne... ne m'laissez pas seule... **sanglote-t-elle. **S... s'il vous plaît...**

J'hoche doucement la tête et elle lâche ma main en baissant la tête. À ce moment, des bruits de courses retentissent, et la porte s'ouvre à la volée. Quinn apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

**_Rach', qu'est-ce... Santana ? **

Cette fois, c'est de l'incompréhension qui se lit dans son regard. Mes sourcils se froncent. Santana... pourquoi j'ai l'impression de connaître ce prénom, moi ?

La brune relève la tête et ses sanglots reprennent.

**_Q... j'ai... j'ai... merdé... **dit-elle difficilement.

Quinn à l'air de se réveiller et ferme la porte derrière elle avant de s'avancer. La blonde me fait un petit sourire, causant le feu dans mes joues.

**_Je... vous laisse, **bredouillai-je en me levant.

Une nouvelle fois, une main m'empêche de partir. C'est Quinn.

**_Reste, **dit-elle avec un regard étrange. **S'il te plaît.**

J'acquiesce en silence et me retourne vers l'autre brune, dans les bras de Quinn. En les voyant, j'ai un petit pincement au coeur. Qui sait si elles sont ensemble, après tout, je ne sais rien de Quinn.

**_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, San' ? **demanda Quinn d'une voix douce.

Quelques secondes passent dans le silence, alors que Santana calme ses pleurs. Je l'entend renifler sans grande grâce, puis elle léve la tête et s'essuit les yeux.

**_Samedi je suis allée en boîte avec des connaissance de mon boulot. Je dansais avec une de mes collègue et à un moment, j'ai sentis une main me tourner et... et une fille m'a embrassée... je... je me suis laisser faire... je... j'étais un peu bourrée, j'savais pas ce que je faisais... j'suis allée chez elle après qu'elle m'ait fait une lap-dance...**

**_Faut pas que tu t'en veuille d'avoir couchée avec, San', c'est pas grave...**

**_C'est pas grave ? _C'est pas grave ?_** s'écrie la brune. **Putain, Q, c'était le portrait craché de Britt' !**

Britt' ? Comme Brittany Pierce ? J'suis perdue, là. Help ? Non ? Bon, tant pis.

**_San', tu...**

**__C'était_ Britt', **finit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

D'un coup, tout me revient en mémoire. La journée que j'avais passée avec Quinn à calmer les crises de Britt', la conversation, et Santana.

Je vois Quinn se tendre, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, les yeux dans le vide.

**_Elle t'as reconnue ? **demande finalement la blonde, d'une voix lointaine.

**_Je... je sais pas... quand je me suis réveillée, elle n'était plus là, juste à la douche. J'était chez elle... j'ai vue les photos de toi et d'elle accrochée sur un de ses murs et j'ai pris peur, alors je suis partie...**

Quinn semble reprendre contenance et soupire. Elle prend Santana dans ses bras.

**_T'inquiète, S, ça va aller. On va trouvée une solution, **dit-elle.

**_Je l'espère, Fabray, je l'espère, **soupire l'autre. **Bon, maintenant lâche moi, que je remercie ta chérie.**

**_Hein ? Que... **bredouille Quinn en virant au rouge tomate, tout comme moi. **C'est... c'est une amie, et collègue de travail !...**

**_Mais oui, bien sûr ! **ricane Santana. **Bref, merci... euh...**

**_Rachel, Rachel Berry, **dis-je, essayant de calmer le feu de mes joues.

**_Merci Rachel, **me dit-elle avec un petit sourire. **Désoler de t'être tombée dessus. J'me présente, Santana Lopez, amie de Quinn.**

**_Oui, je sais, elle m'a parlée de toi, **dis-je.

Santana lance un regard interrogatif à Quinn qui soupire.

**_Je pensais que tu avais oubliée, depuis tout ce temps, **dit cette dernière en se tournant vers moi.

**_Hein ? Tu rigole ?! Comment je pourrais oubliée... _ça _! **m'exclamai-je. **J'oublie p't'être certaines choses, mais les plus importantes qui touche mes amies, j'peux pas oublier !**

**_Tu connaît _toute _l'histoire ?** me demande Santana en me lançant un regard suspicieux.

**_Oui, elles m'ont tous dit, **dis-je.

**_Même la partie où j'ai tuée un homme ? **dit-elle, menaçante.

**_Pour sauvée Brittany, **dis-je, réprimant un frisson.

Pour un peu et elle me fait peur ! Enfin, c'est déjà fait.

Son visage prend une expression attristé et elle soupire.

**_S, je sais à quoi tu pense, **dit Quinn. **Faut pas t'en vouloir, c'est pas ta faute.**

**_On aurait pû arriver avant, **siffle Santana. **On aurait pû arrêter ce batârd ! On aurait pû, Quinn !**

**_Non, San', on aurait pas pû. Heureusement qu'on y était, sinon, imagine ce qu'il aurait fait...**

**_J'veux même pas imaginer, **dit la brune dans un genre de grondement animal. **Sinon j'y vais, j'le déterre et j'le tue encore !**

Quinn éclate de rire, et j'arrive pas à me retenir de l'imiter. Santana nous lance un regard noir, mais un sourire en coin se dessine sur ses lèvres.

**°•o•°**

**_Aller, avoue que t'a un faible pour Fabray, **me dit Santana, une fois la porte fermée.

Je rougis en baissant légèrement la tête, me cachant derrière mes cheveux.

**_Ha ! J'en étais sûre ! **s'exclama Santana, victorieuse.

C'est étrange comme elle est différente d'il n'y a même pas cinq minutes, alors qu'elle était entrain de pleurer dans les bras de Quinn !

**_Tu lui dit pas, hein ? **demandai-je d'une toute voix.

Je relève la tête vers elle. Elle à un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

**_Si tu viens au restau' ce soir, **dit-elle.

**_Pourquoi j'ai un mauvais préssentiment, moi ? **marmonnai-je.

**_Aller, accepte, j'veux juste apprendre à connaître _l'amore _de Quinn,** dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

_Amore... amore... _amour ?!

Je sens mes joues s'empourprer encore plus que d'habitude. Elle éclate de rire et croise les bras sur sa poitrine généreuse.

**_Alors, depuis quand tu connaît Fabray...? **_et Britt'..._

Je fronce les sourcils, pas certaine d'avoir entendue la fin. Je décide d'ignorer en répondant comme si de rien n'était.

**_Un des gars de l'équipe de foot du lycée s'en prenait à moi parce que j'était la seule à assumer mon homosexualité. Avec ses "amis" ils me battaient, m'insulter...**

**__Hijo de puta,_** gronda-t-elle, les dents serrer.

**_Et un jour, Quinn... et Britt' sont arrivées, et m'ont aider, **continuai-je, passant rapidement sur le prénom de l'autre blonde.

**_Elle joue les super-héros, maintenant ? **ricana Santana.

Mais sa raillerie ne contamine pas son regard. Ses yeux noirs sont teintés de souffrance et de nostalgie. Moi qui croyait que je n'avais pas de chance à être froussarde au niveau sentiments, je me rend compte qu'il y a des problèmes _beaucoup _plus grave.

**_Santana ? **questionnai-je.

**_Hum ?**

**_Je peux te demander une faveur ?**

**_Ça dépend.**

**_Tu pourrais m'aider à dévoiler mes sentiments à Quinn ?**

Peut-être que je le regretterais à l'avenir, mais le sourire qu'elle m'adresse en ce moment repoussa mes craintes. J'ai fait le bon choix de lui demander, j'en suis sûre.

_**- Brittana/HeYa - Faberry/Achele -**_

**La suite au prochain épisode ;)**

**Des réactions sur la révélations de Santana ?**

**J'arrête de papoter et j'vous laisse la place pour reviewer ;)**

**Bisous bisous !**

**À bientôt**

***DaarkBlondiie***


	5. The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

Hey ! Je passe en coups de vent tant que j'ai encore ma connexion à internet, parce qu'à cause de cette neige de merde, je me suis retrouver sans connexion pendant quelques jours.

Bref, merci pour vos reviews, mais relachez pas le rythme, j'en ai besoin ! x)

Bonne lecture ! et siou plaît, ne me tuez pas !

P.S : chapitre plus long !

* * *

***Brittany***

_Oh. Mon. Dieu._

J'avale difficilement ma salive, coupant étrangement ma respiration. C'est débile qu'à chaque fois que des gens se retrouvent dans une situation auquelle ils ne s'y attendent pas, on fait quelque chose de tout à fait stupide. On ne respire plus. C'est comme si, en coupant notre souffle, on pouvait disparaître, ou faire disparaître des événements improbable. Or, j'ai beau avoir les poumons vide - et surement le visage aussi rouge qu'un nez de clown - je relâche toujours pas ma respiration. Pourtant il le faut. Prenant du courage, je débloque mes poumons et je respire de nouveau normalement. N'empêche que ça fait du bien de respirer !

La brune grommele, me sortant de mes - stupides - pensées. Elle dort toujours, c'est déjà ça. Doucement, je m'extirpe des draps et de ses bras d'une douceur agréable, et, c'est en courant que je m'enferme dans ma salle de bain. Je respire enfin librement et fortement. Bizarrement, j'ai plus mal au crâne. À croire qu'elle agit mieux qu'une aspirine. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de masser mes tempes du bout des doigts pour essayer de remettre en place mes idées. Chaques sensations de sa peau contre la mienne est encore là. J'ai encore le goût de sa bouche contre la mienne, je peut encore sentir sa langue parcourir ma peau...

_Stop, tu te fais du mal !_

J'ouvre les yeux et décide de prendre une douche. J'ouvre la porte vitrée translucide de la cabine et la referme derrière moi. Je fais couler l'eau sur ma peau et dénoue mes muscles tendu. Je ferme les yeux et plonge ma tête sous le jet puissant. Je fais le vide dans ma tête, comme je l'avais conseillée à la brune la veille... Oh non. Voilà que les images de la veille me reviennent en mémoire. Toute la journée repasse dans ma tête, tel un film en H.D, mais en plus des images et du son, j'ai les sensations. Argh ! J'vais mourir !_  
_

Je ferme le robinet d'eau chaude et ouvre celui de l'eau froide à fond. Le liquide glacé me fait pousser un petit cri en rentrant en contact avec ma peau brûlante. Mais ça a le don de faire envoler mes pensées lubrique. Je me savonne efficacement en chantonnant _Run the world _ de Beyoncé, me concentrant sur les paroles pour penser à rien d'autres.

**°•o•°**

Je fais les cent pas dans ma chambre, tournant en rond, vêtue de mon peignoir rouge, mon chat dans les bras. Ce dernier ronronne alors que je lui gratouille l'arrière de la tête avec affection.

Mon lit est vide, évidemment. Pourquoi serait-elle rester de toute façon ? Je ne la connait pas, elle ne me connait pas.

Sur ma table de chevet, j'apperçois la photo me représentant avec Quinn lors de la remise des diplômes, couchée. La brune as surement du la voir et m'a certainement reconnue. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire, d'abord ? Certes, j'ai l'impression de la connaître en dehors du salon de massage, mais c'est pas une raison pour faire une fixation sur elle ! On a passer du bon temps - la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air de toute ma vie, soit disant passant - mais maintenant, faut passer à autres choses.

Un soupir passe entre mes lèvres alors que je pose Lord T à terre. Il miaule de mécontentement et je vais à la cuisine lui servir ses croquettes et une gamelle d'eau. Pendant que je m'habille, je met la musique et chante tout en enfilant une petite robe d'été rouge, puis je fait un peu de ménage dans mon appartement. Au moment de passer l'aspirateur, j'entend mon chat cracher contre le bruit de l'appareil, et je le vois mettre des coups de pattes dessus. Je rigole, prend Tubbibi dans mes bras et le pose sur mon lit, où il se roule en boule contre mon coussin. Je reprend mon aspirateur et nettoie rapidement le salon, la salle de bain/toilette, la cuisine puis je finis par ma chambre.

Alors que je passe sous le lit, quelque chose se met à boucher l'aspirateur. J'éteind la machine en grommelant et m'agenouille en tirant le tube métallique à moi. Un truc blanc est coincé dans la fine ouverture, l'obstruant. Je tire d'un coup sec, l'extrayant bruyamment. Je regarde l'objet. C'est un mouchoir blanc. Propre et immaculé. Il ne m'appartient sans doute pas, mais il me rappel vaguement quelque chose. Comme de lointain et douloureux souvenirs. Une initiale est brodée élégamment en rouge dans le coin droit. Un _B_ majuscule, très beau. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais, instinctivement, je porte la main sur la lettre et l'effleure en fermant les yeux. Des images se mettent à flotter dans ma tête, puis des paroles.

_Flash-back :_

***Quinn***_**  
**_

_Je descend de la voiture, et claque la portière en jetant mon sac sur l'épaule. Je vois Santana mettre ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez et arranger ses cheveux dans un geste provocateur. Bien qu'il n'y ait personnes, elle aime se donner en spectacle où qu'elle aille._

_**_Hum.. tu crois que les nouvelles seront baisable ? **me lance-t-elle en me rejoignant.  
_

_**_Tu penses qu'au cul, toi, **raillai-je.  
_

_**_Au moins j'ai pas un balais enfoncé dans le cul, darlin', **ricane-t-elle.  
_

_Je lui lance un regard noir et m'apprête à répliquer, quand mon regard est attiré par une forme un peu plus loin. Une grande blonde se tient debout contre un des murs de l'école, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le regards rivé vers nous... ou plutôt le derrière de Santana. La blonde doit sentir mon regard sur elle car elle lève les yeux sur moi et rougit fortement en baissant la tête._

_**_Hey, Satan, j'crois qu't'as une touche, **ricanai-je._

_Elle hausse les sourcils et je lui montre la blonde d'un signe de la tête. Elle se tourne vers la blonde et la fixe sans gênes. L'autre est toujours aussi rouge._

_**_Elle est nouvelle ? Je l'ai jamais vu, **dit Satan._

_**_Sûrement, **dis-je en haussant les épaules.  
_

_**_Hum.. les sélections sont pas terminer, normalement ?**  
_

_**_J'sais pas. Et si nous l'acceuillons dans les règles, cette nouvelle ?**_

_**_Tu penses comme moi ?**_

**__Oh que oui ! Voyons ce qu'elle vaut, avant._**

**__Pas d'soucis. J'ai hâte de savoir à quoi ressemble cette surdouée de la danse._**

**__Ouais, moi aussi, _**_dis-je. **On fait quoi à son sujet ?**_

_Santana tord sa bouche, signe de réflexion._

_**_Hum... On voit à quoi elle ressemble et on avise sur le tas, **dit-elle.  
_

_J'acquiesce doucement._

_**°•o•°**_

_Je m'installe sur le lino, contre un des miroirs, face aux profs. Toute l'école est présente dans cette minuscule salle de danse pour acceuillir quelques nouveaux élèves. Il y en as cinq. Deux filles et trois garçons. Santana me fait remarquer que la blonde qui la mattait devant le bâtiment n'est pas là. Je lui lance un sourire narquois, ce qui me vaut un coup de coude dans les côtes. Je ricane, certaines qu'elle vas vouloir se la faire avant la fin de l'année. Je dit pas qu'elle est moche - quoique, je l'ai seulement vu de loin, mais elle ne m'as pas l'air moche - mais Santana peut rarement s'empêcher de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge ayant des seins et un vagin._

_Le silence se fait progressivement, tandis que le directeur rentre dans la salle de danse, accompagné d'une petite brune aux allures de lutins. Ils parlent ensemble avec animation, mais suffisament bas pour que personnes n'entendes._

_**_Pfff, qu'est-ce qu'y foutent ? **gromelle Santana. **On as cours, après.**_

_Je vais pour parler, mais je suis coupée par le directeur qui présente les nouveaux, puis, comme ils doivent faire leurs preuves, ils s'élanent, chacuns leurs tour. Vu leur manière de bouger, j'en déduit que la surdouée n'est pas encore là. Leurs gestes sont trop brouillons, trop saccadés légèrement en décalé par rapport à la musique qui résonne. J'entends Santana ricanner à chaques nouvel élèves._

_Heureusement pour mes yeux, des coups portés fortement à la porte fait cesser ce massacre. À l'expression soulagé de Satan, je crois qu'elle aussi se retenait de se lever et de tous les baffer._

_**_Retiens leurs visage, **soufflai-je à Santana.  
_

_Elle hoche la tête avec un sourire sadique en parcourant les visages des nouveaux. Je sais qu'elle as déjà commencer à réfléchir sur le meilleur moyen de les ridiculiser, de les humilier. Je sais qu'elle trouveras rapidement, je lui fais confiance pour ça._

_Le directeur éteind la chaine et vas ouvrir la porte. La blonde qui reluquais Satan devant l'école se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, un peu essouflée._

_**_Désolé, je me suis perdue, **dit-elle d'une voix douce et légère en rougissant.  
_

_Maintenant que je peux la voir de plus près, je peux affirmer que cette fille est un canon. Pus encore que celles qu'on vois dans les magasines people. Grande, des cheveux longs et naturellement blonds, des yeux en amande bleu ciel pétillents, une fine bouche, un petit nez, un corp de rêve, des formes là où il en faut, et des jambes longues, fines mais surtout musclées. Manques plus que ce soit elle la surdouée, et c'est le tableau parfait pour la femme parfaite._

_Je me tourne vers Santana et remarque son regard rivé sur la blonde. Elle la détaille de haut en bas, un sourire plus qu'appréciateur aux lèvres. Son regards lubrique m'apprends qu'elle fais plus que l'imaginer en petite tenue. Donc pour le moment, personnes n'as le droit de l'approcher. Je connais les manières de faire de Santana et tant qu'elle ne l'auras pas mis dans son lit, personnes ne l'auras._

_**_Ferme la bouche, Lopez, tu bave, **ricanai-je._

_Elle m'adresse une claque sur le bras comme réponse. Je reicanais et repris mon sérieux quand le directeur et la blonde rentrèrent dans la salle. Ses pas sont rythmés et allongés. Ses cheveux volent dans son dos. Je n'aurai pas eu quelqu'un dans la tête du matin au soir, j'aurais sûrement tenter ma chance. Et encore, avec Satan, j'aurais eu aucunes chances.  
_

_Les deux s'arrêtent au niveaux de la brune, qui sourit et se tourne vers nous._

**__Bonjour à tous. Je m'appel Erin Scott. Je suis la fondatrice de l'école "New Generation" à Los Angeles. Je suis ici suite à la demande de votre directeur, pour dire qu'une de mes meilleures élèves... non... que Ma meilleure élève intègre votre école, à partir d'aujourd'hui. Elle n'as que 16 ans, mais elle vous surpasse tous d'une manière ou d'une autre. Même les professeurs n'arrivent pas à ses chevilles. Elle est ce que l'on appel une "surdouée" ou un "génie" de la danse. Elle.._**

**__Merde, elle me fait rappeler Berry, là, avec son speech, _**_murmure Santana. **J'me suis barrée du lycée pour plus l'entendre, et voilà que je retrouve son double !**_

_Elle souffle bruyamment et coupe la brune._

_**_Ouais, c'est bon on as compris qu'elle était meilleure que nous. Mais faut qu'elle fasse ses preuves. Et pis d'ailleurs, elle est où ? Parce que les seules gonzesses qu'on as vus danser ressemblaient plus à des éléphants en chaleur qu'à des danseuses...**_

_Je lève les yeux aux ciel en etendant sa pique. Le directeur, évidemment, la remet à sa place en la menaçant de la virer. Tsss, le nombres de fois qu'il avait répéter cette phrase, il ne l'as toujours pas fait, tout simplement parce que le père de Satan est celui qui as empêcher l'école de couler, donc s'il vire Santana, il est sûr de se retrouver au chômage dans les heures qui suivent._

_Je regarde la blonde qui rougit de plus en plus, tandis qu'Erin Scott continue ses éloges envers la meilleure danseuse. Plus aucuns doutes, c'est elle. Elle est belle, elle sait danser, elle prends pas la grosse tête, elle est lesbienne... merde, elle as quoi comme défaut ? Peut-être qu'elle est conne comme ses pieds... non, je penses pas... Bref, on verras bien._

_Au bout de quelques minutes, le directeur vas vers la chaine Hi-Fi._

_**_Brittany, c'est à toi.**_

_Tout le monde s'écarte de la blonde. Ses joues ont retrouvées une couleur normale et elle acquiesce. La musique est lancer. Brittany ferme les yeux et se met à danser._

_Son corp se met en mouvement et aussitôt, tout ce qui se trouvaient autour de nous paraît disparaître. Je ne vois plus qu'elle, ses mouvements gracieux, son corps qui danse sans s'arrêter, ses pas doux et sauvage à la fois, ferme et mou. La passion s'évapore jusqu'à nous, nous enveloppant délicatement, alors que celle qu'elle met dans chaques gestes me transporte dans un autre monde. Ses mouvements son souples et fluides, puis rapide, suivant le rythme de la musique. Ses pas s'accordent parfaitement les uns avec les autres, se suivent d'une façon époustouflante, dans une synchronisation plus que parfaite. Mon cerveau est comme déconnecté de la réalité, m'emmennant dans un univers complétement autre que le mien. Ses pas se font plus doux, plus lent, alors que la musique ralentit._

_J'arrive enfin à me reconnecter à la réalité et je fais le tour des têtes. Tous sont obnubilé par sa danse. Mais surtout Santana. Son regard brille d'une manière assez étrange, d'une manière que je ne lui est jamais vue. Comme si elle avait la chose la plus précieuse sous les yeux._

_**°•o•°**  
_

_**Quelques mois plus tard :**_

_Je presse le doigt sur la sonnette d'entrée de la grande maison blanche et relache, attendant qu'on viennt m'ouvrir. Des pas résonnent rapidement dans le couloir et le visage souriant de Mme Lopez m'acceuille. Elle me salue en espagnol, ce que je lui retourne, avant de monter à l'étage. De la musique retentit depuis la chambre fermer de Santana. J'ouvre la porte sans frapper et vois la latina entrain d'effectuer la chorégraphie que nous avions apprit. Elle sait que je suis là, mais je la laisse finir. Je ferme la porte et m'installe sur son lit, me demandant la raison de son appel. C'est pas son genre d'appeler si tard. Surtout en me disant de me magner. Maintenant que je suis là, elle ose continuer de danser comme si de rien n'était ? Elle as de la chance d'avoir plus de force que moi, sinon j'lui aurait donner une baffe.**  
**_

_La musique s'arrête enfin, et Santana effectue le dernier pas de danse. Essoufflée, elle se redresse, étiend a chaine Hi-Fi et s'affale sur le lit._

_**_Alors, Lopez, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? **demandai-je._

_Le regard fixer au plafond, elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure avec nervosité._

_**_J'ai besoin de ton aide, **dit-elle finalement, faiblement._

_Je la fixe, surprise, mais me reprend rapidement. J'adopte une moue moqueuse, alors que tout ce qui me passe par la tête est de l'aider._

_**_Tiens donc, la bitch Lopez as besoin d'aide ? **raillai-je à contre-cœur.  
_

_Bin quoi ? J'ai l'habitude de trouver comique une situation triste, j'vois pas pourquoi ça devrait changer !_

_**_Fabray, j'déconne pas !**s'écrit-elle en se redressant.  
_

_La tristesse et la détresse qui se lit dans son regard me cloue sur plce. Je n'ai pas à faire semblant de m'inquièter pour elle et me rapproche d'elle._

_**_Désolé, San', **murmurai-je. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y as ?**_

_Elle baisse la tête, semblant trouver ses ongles tout à fait intéressant d'un coup._

_**_Je... je sais pas quoi faire... **dit-elle doucement. **Je... j'ai jamais ressentis ça... j'suis perdue.**  
_

_**_C'est Brittany ?**_

_Elle acquiesce et relève la tête vers moi._

_**_T'inquiète, j'vais t'aider. Mais tu ressens quoi ?**  
_

_**_Je crois que je l'aime.**_

_**°•o•°**_

_Je rentre dans les vestiaires et me dirige vers mon casier. Je l'ouvre et fais mine de me recoiffer dans mon miroir. En réalité, j'ai le regards fixer sur une certaine blonde dans mon dos, qui fouille dans son casier, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. J'esquisse un petit sourire en resserant le bout de tissus dans ma poche. Avant qu'elle ne refermeson casier, découragée, je me glisse dans son dos sans qu'elle ne s'en apperçoive et regarde le code de son cadenas. Je sais, c'est mal, mais c'est pour la bonne cause !_

_Je me glisse discrètement vers le casier voisin et m'y appuie sans rien paraître._

_**_Salut, Britt-Britt, **lançai-je.  
_

_**_Hey, Q ! **s'exclame-t-elle en souriant. **Tu vas bien ?**_

_**_Oui, moi ça va. Toi par contre, t'as pas l'air en forme.**_

_Une mour préoccuper passe sur son visage fin._

_**_Je trouve plus mon mouchoir porte-bonheur que ma grand-mère as fait, **dit-elle. **Je m'en suis jamais servis, je le gardais sur moi pour me donner la force d'avancer et il me faisait penser à ma grand-mére décédée.**_

_Un petit pincement au cœur se fait sentir. Je ne fais rien paraître et lui fais un petit sourire attendris._

_**_Tu vas le retrouver rapidement, j'en suis sûre, **dis-je.  
_

_Elle soupire, m'enlace brièvement, prends son sac de cours sur l'épaule et sors des vestiaires. J'attends quelques minutes d'être sûre qu'elle est bien partis et ouvre son casier. Il est remplis de cours et d'autres choses. Je repère ce que je cherchais. Un petit sourire se dessine sur mon visage en voyant le flacon de parfum rose vif. Contrairement à tout le monde dans ce lycée, son parfum n'est pas une marque excessivement chère. Mais ça n'empêche qu'il as une bonne odeur fruité et fraîche._

_Je débouche le flacon et à ma plus grande joie, c'est un vaporisateur. Un petit sourire plus tard, je sors le mouchoir de ma poche et le parfume avec l'odeur de Brittany. Puis je range le parfum à sa place, referme le casier et me dirige vers chez Santana. Mission accomplie !_

**°•o•°**

***Brittany***_  
_

_Les cours sont finis. Enfin. Je vais pouvoir me vautrer dans mon canap', une petite bière à la main, en mattant des vieux Disney. Ah non, pas tout de suite, le prof veut me parler. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? J'ai pas assez bosser pour lui ? J'ai fait quelque chose de travers ? M'enfin, j'verrais bien._

_Je m'étire quelques minutes en attendant que la salle se vide. Quinn me salue. Je lui rend son sourire, puis elle part. Je fait encore quelques mouvements et le dernier élève sort enfin. J'effectue un dernier grand écart, avant de me redresser et d'aller voir le prof vers le fond de la salle. Il me fait un immense sourire chaleureux que je lui retourne. J'ai toujours apprécier Matt. En plus, il est pas mal. J'aurais pas été lesbienne à 100%, j'aurais tenter ma chance. Mais bon, il n'as pas de seins ni de vagin, donc il ne m'interresse pas._

_**_Alors, tu me voulais quoi ? **__lui demandai-je._

_Comme il n'as que 23 ans, il as accepter qu'on le tutoie._

_**_Voilà, avec Franck, le directeur des castings, on s'est mit d'accord sur le fait que ce serait toi la vedette du show. Tu es la meilleure danseuse que nous avons. Certes, Quinn, Santana, Marion et Tony ne sont pas mauvais, mais tu es celle qui as taper dans l'œil des jurés.**_

_**_Sérieux ? C'est trop bien !**_

_Un petit cris, semblable au couinement d'une souris, s'échappe de mes lèvres alors que je lui saute au cou en le remerçiant. Je suis vraiment heureuse. Moi, Brittany Pierce, simple danseuse, vais être la star du show le plus prisé de tous les USA, choisis parmis des milliards de danseurs tous plus talentueux les uns que les autres ! Alors c'est peu de dire que je suis heureuse !_

_Je claque un bisous sonore sur sa joue, et m'apprete à le saluer pour rentrer chez moi, losqu'il m'attrape violemment le poignet. Tout se passe alors très vite, ou très lentement, je ne saurais le dire._

_Je me sens plaquer contre un des miroirs avec tellement de force que mon souffle se bloque et que je reste tétanisée pendant quelques secondes. Reprenant ma respiration et mes esprits, je m'apperçois que les lèvres de Matt sont posées sur mon cou, parsemant ma peau de baiser sauvages. J'essaie de le repousser, mais il me bloque contre le miroir avec force, bloquant mes poignets entre ses mains. Je tente de me débattre, mais rien n'y fait. Sans que je ne m'y attende, sa main s'écrase contre ma joue, faisant cogner ma tête contre le miroir avec force, alors que je sens ma lévre supérieure se fendre, et qu'un goût de sang inonde ma bouche. Des larmes commençent à perler à mes yeux alors que je me rend compte de ce qu'il est entrain de faire. Sa main qui ne tient pas mes poignets baisse rapidement mon jogging de sport et mon shorty. Je tente encore de me débattre, mais sa main s'abat une nouvelle fois sur mon visage, brûlant ma joue au passage. Je sens son membre glisser violemment en moi, déchirant ma peau sans douceur. Un cri s'échappe de mes lèvres ainsi que des sanglots, tandis que je tente d'appeler à l'aide et de le repousser. En vain._

_**_Lâche-la, ordure ! **__s'exclame une voix menaçante, juste avant qu'un corp ne percute Matt avec force._

_Je me sens glisser le long du miroir, en larmes, protégeant le reste de dignité que j'ai, s'il m'en reste encore, en remontant frébrilement mon pantalon. Du sang coule d'entre mes jambes, ça brûle, ça lance, mais j'ignore la douleur pour ne pas avoir encore plus honte. La honte est plus forte que la ce n'est pas de douleur, que je pleure, mais par honte. J'ai honte que quelqu'un ai dû intervenir pour me sauver. J'ai honte d'avoir été exposée ainsi à la vue d'une autre personne. Surtout que je la connais. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de vraiment voir son visage que des bras enroulent mon corp tremblant. La voix de Quinn me parvient lointaine, comme si je me trouvais sous l'eau. Ma vue se trouble, un sifflement strident résonne dans mes oreilles, ma tête me tourne._

_**_Aller, Sweetie, debout, **__me dit Quinn en passant ses mains sous mes bras pour me lever._

_Je me laisse faire et me retrouve debout, soutenue par Quinn. Des cris de douleurs me sortent de ma torpeur. Je lève les yeux et remarque mon prof de danse se faire cogner violemment par une brune à la peau hâlée, avec de longs cheveux noirs. Ses yeux sombres sont emplit de haine envers Matt. J'ai juste le temps d'entre Quinn dire :_

_**_Santana, arrête, tu vas le tuer !**_

_Puis je sombre dans l'inconscience._

***Quinn***

_Je sens le corp de Britt' devenir lourd. Je baisse la tête et la découvre évanouie. La rage s'empare de moi en voyant le sang lui maculant les jambes. Je l'allonge sur le parquet et lui remonte ses vêtements doucement. La tristesse me gagne. Pourquoi elle ? Elle qui est si gentille avec tout le monde, qui as le cœur sur la main ? Pourquoi ce bâtard lui as fait ça ? Il mériterais qu'on lui coupe les c..._

_**_Q, dégage de là ! **__s'exclame une voix, me sortant de mes songes._

_Je lève la tête et remarque Santana debout à côté de moi, une expression inquiète et haineuse sur le visage. Un peu de sang coagulé macule son haut et quelques parcelles de sa peau. Je me décalle et elle s'accroupit aux côtés de Britt', les yeux emplit de douleur._

_Je parcourt la salle du regard et vois Matt, notre prof de danse, allongé par terre. Je fronce les sourcils en ne voyant pas son torse se soulever._

_**_S, qu'es-ce tu lui as fait ? **__demandai-je, la voix tremblante._

_**_J'l'ai tué, **__dit-elle. __**Il méritais que ça, c't'enflure.**_

_**_Merde, San', on l'aurait dénoncer au flics, il...**_

_**_Ouais ? Pour qu'il sorte dans dix ans et qu'il recomence avec d'autres filles ? J'suis désoler, mais j'suis pas d'accord. J'l'ai crever comme le bâtard qu'il était.**_

_Toute sa haine est audible dans ses paroles. Tellement, que ça me coupe les mots. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Elle as raison, mais en même temps, elle as tord. Personnes ne mérite de mourir ainsi. Maispersonnes ne mérite de se faire violer non plus. Raaaah ! J'm'enmêle même les pensées, moi !_

_Santana se baisse vers Britt' et pose doucement sa tête sur sa poitrine et une main sur son ventre. Un petit sourire attendrit se dessine sur mes lèvres. Santana à beau être la pire des garces, en présence de Britt', elle devient aussi innofensive qu'un agneau._

**__Conduit Britt' à l'hopital, _**_dit-elle au bout d'un moment en se redressant._

_**_Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? **__demandai-je._

_**_Me dénoncer.**_

_Elle vas quoi ?_

_Je la suis du regard alors qu'elle se lève. Je suis choquée._

_**_San', tu peut pas faire ça !**_

_**_Si, je peut, Q, **__crache-t-elle, des larmes aux coins des yeux. __**Maintenant lève ton gros cul d'ici et ccasse toi avec elle.**_

_Son regard s'adoucit alors qu'elle regarde Brittany._

_**_Prend soin d'elle, je t'en supplie, **__murmure-t-elle._

**Fin du flash-back**

***Brittany***

Des larmes débordent de mes paupières encore closes. Pourquoi ai-je oublier ces moments si important ? Et Santana, Mon Dieu, elle as dû être triste quand elle as apprit que je ne me rappelais plus d'elle ! Et...

_Oh. Mon. Dieu._

J'ai... couchée avec Santana... elle as vu la photo et est partit. Ça veut dire qu'elle regrette ? Non, je penses pas.

J'attrape mon téléphone et compose un numéro.

**_Quinn ? C'est moi, Britt', faut que j'te parle.**

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ? J'espère que vous ne voudrait pas me tuer après ce flash-back bien sombre :,(

Pour le premier flash-back, remerciez ma pet... grande **Alicounette **pour son aides (faillis dire petite, oups xD)**  
**

Prochain chapitre amitié PezBerry et prémice amoureux Faberriens ! J'ai hâte de l'écrire !

Reviewez, c'est pas mortel et je mords pas, promis !

***DaarkBlondiie***


End file.
